Friendship or Love?
by RikkuMcClowFox
Summary: The girls of Mineral Town have all been great friends since Claire moved in. But with the Goddess Festival coming up and dates scarce, these girls will have to make a descision. Will they choose their old friendship or their newly blossoming love?
1. The Beginning: Such an Original Title

**Friendship or Love?**

**A/N: Okay! I've been on a Harvest Moon jig lately, so I got this great idea for this story. I've also noticed that there are no real friendship pieces between the girls... It's all about the rivalry. Many of my non-Sonic pieces haven't turned out too good, so I'm hoping this one will. So please Review!**

**Anyway, On with the story!**

The girl farmer sighed as she set down her last large jug of milk on the hay-covered floor of the barn. Wiping beads of sweat from her forehead with a white handkerchief, the farmer picked up the milk jug again and continued on her path.

Claire, the girl farmer, was only nineteen, but was extremely strong for one of her age. With locks of curly gold hair and sapphire eyes along with a face as beautiful as a china doll, this girl could easily be mistaken for a harvest goddess. Her hair curled in large flowing springs at the ends, giving her face the perfect frame. Claire needed no make-up to show off her beauty; she looked just as good without it. A pair of red overalls along with a white, long-sleeved polo shirt with an orange plaid pattern on it showed off many of her curves. White, finger cut off gloves and sensible brown shoes completed her look.

Sapphire eyes swept over her large barn. Six cows mooed about in their stalls, begging for food while her six sheep moved about freely along with a single calf. The names of the cows going down the stalls were Bessie, Hannah, Demeter, Jill, Trixie, and Lucy. The calf hadn't received a name yet because it was just born this morning.

Claire cried and smiled at the memory of the birth. Sadly, the mother, Tracy, hadn't survived giving birth to the little cow, which left the calf all alone. Tracy had been Claire's first cow and had a total of six calves including the new one. She had been with the girl farmer for a total of four years, about as long as Claire had been in Mineral Town. Claire had been forced to bury the aged cow in the planting field to give the soil some nutrition. Thankfully, the little calf hadn't seen her mother lying on the ground, cold and unmoving.

Setting the jug next to a cream-colored machine, Claire kicked the ground with the sole of her brown shoe, her eyes reflecting sadness at Avalon Farm's sudden loss. A strand of her gold hair swept into her gaze as she tucked it behind her ear again.

She remembered how Tracy would always come up to her and nuzzle her arm when she was feeling sad… Claire also remembered that Tracy and her were the ones to take first place in the cow festival two years running.

Kneeling on the ground besides to the milk can, Claire put her thoughts of Tracy into the back of her mind. She rolled up her sleeve to check the time. 5 o'clock, good. She still had one whole hour to get her farm work finished and bathe before the girls started to arrive.

The new calf stumbled over to the girl on its new legs as the farmer carefully began pouring the milk into the top of the machine. Curious, the calf carefully rubbed its nose against the farmer's arm, gaining her attention.

"What is it, little one?" Claire asked, smiling brightly at the calf, as the rest of her sadness seemed to disappear. She set the half full milk can down as she gave her full attention to the new calf. She was just so cute! It was hard to be sad when you were looking at those big adorable brown eyes… "Man, Popuri will go nuts over this one!" she thought.

Stumbling past the girl, the newborn animal cautiously examined the milk jug with the white creamy substance. A fresh, but sweet and familiar scent filled the cow's nose. Claire cocked her head to one side and smiled as the cow sniffed the jug.

Suddenly, without hesitation, the girl cow stuck her whole head down in the jug, licking at the milk. Claire laughed as the calf brought her head out of the milk jug, her whole pink muzzle coated in milk.

"Come here, little one," Claire laughed, digging out her handkerchief and carefully wiping the calf's muzzle.

With the milk gone, the little calf let out a tiny squeal of joy as she stumbled away to the half invested grounds. Claire watched her go with a tiny grin.

Shaking her head and returning her attention the machine before her, Claire carefully began pouring the rest of the milk into the machine. With the last drop in, the girl pushed the gray button on the center. The machine roared to life as it churned the milk into a thick cheese. Soon, a large block of yellow cheese came out of the open slot.

Claire took the cheese with care and placed it in her rucksack along with her other six blocks of cheese. Shouldering her sack again, the female made her way over to the shipping bin, placed the cheese beside the yarn, and exited the barn.

A setting sun greeted the girl over the crest of the far off mountains as she closed the barn door behind her. She shadowed her eyes with one of her gloved hands to see the spectacular colors better. Oranges met reds and yellows as the pink sun continued going down.

"Hey Claire!"

Dropping her gaze, the girl looked to the entrance of her farm in surprise only to see none other than Karen making her way over to her.

"Hey Karen!" returned Claire with a wave.

Karen was a girl of about twenty or so with long brown hair and light blonde highlights. With cat like eyes and a stunning body, it was easy to say that Karen was a sight to behold. Her aloof and somewhat tomboyish personality matched her character perfectly. Besides her regular outfit, -short, purple jacket with white T-shirt and jean shorts along with brown boots- Karen shouldered a large brown rucksack, similar to the one Claire got from the Supermarket.

Most likely, it was the same one. While attractive enough to be a movie star, Karen worked along side her parents at their Supermarket. The female didn't absolutely love the job, as she told Claire many times, but it was tolerable.

In truth, Claire had always been a little jealous of her best friend. While Claire was flying solo and intent on staying that way, Karen had more than one male admirer around town. Just to name a few, Rick was Karen's childhood friend and seemed to have a slight crush on the girl while Won thought of her as a beauty.

Karen's green eyes swept over the large, newly rebuilt farm. A low whistle escaped her lips. "You really turned this place from a dump to a world class A farm!" She remembered back to when the farm was just a waste of space. Now, the animals and the plants thrived with life with Claire in charge.

Claire blushed a little, her gaze sweeping over her work. Half the soil fields had been turned into luscious green fields while the other half was used as planting and a chicken yard. The chicken coop had been newly remodeled and her house had all of the expansions Gotz could come up with. She had also just gotten the three makers from the blacksmith's and upgraded all of her tools. "You really think?"

The brunette nodded vigorously. "Totally! Before you came here, this place was all weeds and rocks. Now… well just look at it!" She gestured to the whole farm. "I still can't believe that you did this all in four years. It would have taken me, like a decade."

The blonde chuckled at her best friend's remark.

"So… who else is coming to the sleepover?" Karen questioned, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Um… let's see… Popuri's coming, along with Elli, Mary, and Ann of course."

"So all of the single gals?"

"Yep."

Karen nodded her head in agreement at her friend's choice. "All right then. And you got the big bed, right?"

"Would I be having this sleepover if I didn't?" Claire countered, shifting her rucksack to her other shoulder and raising one eyebrow.

"I guess not… So how's Tracy doing with the baby?"

Claire winced at Karen's statement, her grin fading into a sad frown.

Karen immediately noticed this. "Hey, what's wrong? Did the baby die?"

The blonde farmer shook her head. "No, no. It's not that… it's… Tracy died giving birth to the calf today."

The brunette's eyes widened as she put a comforting hand on Claire's shoulder. Karen knew better than anyone that Tracy was Claire's favorite cow. "I-I'm so sorry… We could reschedule the sleepover if you want; I'm sure the others would understand."

Claire suddenly perked up and shook her head, her golden curls flying. "No, it's all right. These things happen." Turning towards the chicken coop with Karen following, Claire continued. "Besides, I need something to get my mind off of it."

"Well… alright. If you're sure you're okay…"

"I'm fine, quit worrying so much!"

Karen casually ran a hand through her hair as Claire stopped at her beehive. "At least I worry. You know someone needs to have your best interests in mind since you live here all alone…. You really should think about finding a guy-"

"Oh please!" Claire scoffed, picking the honey from her hive. "Not that again! I've told you a hundred times, I like flying solo and that's the way it's gonna stay."

The female rolled her green eyes. "Come on! You have to have someone in mind that would make a good partner. What about Cliff?"

"Ann likes him."

"Gray?"

"Everyone knows he has a crush on Mary."

"Doctor Trent?"

Claire rolled her sapphire eyes, placing the honey in the shipping bin. "Elli."

"Kai?"

Putting her hands on her hips, Claire glared at Karen. "You know and I know that Popuri and Kai are like meant to be."

"Well there's got to be someone!" argued Karen as Claire and her stepped inside the chicken coop. "I know! Rick!"

"He has an obvious crush on you!"

Karen blushed a bright red. "We're just friends! The day Rick has feelings for me will be the day the Gourmet becomes a vegetarian."

Claire cocked one of her eyebrows as she gathered the six eggs and placed them in the mayonnaise maker. "I don't know about that. The Doctor did say that the Gourmet's blood pressure was awfully high…"

"CLAIRE!" Karen screeched, stamping her foot on the ground to emphasize her statement. "We're just friends! F-R-I-E-N-D-S!" By now, the female's face was deep red.

Claire laughed at her friend's childish antics. "Okay! You're just friends, I get it." Taking the six bottles of mayonnaise, the girl set them down in the shipping bin and exited the chicken coop along with Karen, who had calmed down.

The brunette huffed out the last of her anger. "I wish you would quit teasing me about that…"

"And I wish for twenty thousand dollars along with an all expense paid vacation to Hawaii, but we can't all have what we want." Claire turned away from Karen and began to walk towards her fields with her watering can.

Karen followed, her attention taken up by the various crops blooming from the ground. "What crops are you growing this Spring?"

Without turning her attention away from watering her crops, Claire answered. "All of them. Turnips, cucumbers, potatoes, and strawberries."

"I'm not usually a health nut, but those strawberries do look pretty tasty…"

Claire smiled to herself as she looked among the strawberry plants. If anyone in Mineral Town had a sweet tooth, it was Karen. For two years in a row the girl had tried to put jam and chocolate into the gigantic soup pot at the Harvest Festival. "Here," she said, finding a fully-grown one and showing it to Karen. "I just harvested a few this morning, so I don't really need this one."

Karen took it with a huge smile on her face. "You sure?"

Claire nodded as she finished watering the last of her crops.

Smiling, the brunette gave the strawberry a quick wipe down on her shirt and then bit into it. Sweet juices from the vegetable filled her mouth as soon as it hit her tongue. "You know," she said, swallowing. "I can never understand how you grow such good strawberries."

The blonde farmer flashed her a warm smile. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Karen shrugged her shoulders as Claire put the fully-grown turnips into the shipping bin. "That's the same answer you gave me when I asked how you ran this farm all by yourself."

Again, Claire smiled. Harvesting a handful of strawberries, she answered. "I know. It just takes hard work and determination. Here," she handed the rest of the strawberries to Karen. "consider this an early birthday present."

Karen took the vegetables and dropped her rucksack to the ground. Opening the second flap, the girl carefully poured the treats into her bag, zipped it up, and returned it onto her shoulders. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

A sudden barking noise coming from the entrance made both girls stop their conversation and look over. Rover, the little brown beagle of the Avalon Farm, was running towards the entrance where a familiar girl with long pink hair was walking in. She smiled brightly as she saw Rover bounding across the earth towards her. Setting down her black rucksack, the girl kneeled down and held out her arms. "Aren't you becoming a big cutie? Huh? Aren't cha Rover?"

The dog leaped into the female's arms and responded by licking her face. The girl's smile grew even bigger as she cuddled the dog in her arms.

"Hey Popuri!" shouted Claire and Karen waving to the pink haired girl.

Popuri looked up from the dog and returned the wave to her two friends, still smiling. Letting Rover loose, the female picked up her rucksack, lifted the hem of her long dress and scurried over to her two companions.

"Hey Claire, Karen! How ya doing?" Popuri asked stopping at the edge of the field.

If anyone could pull off a cute and innocent act, it was Popuri. With tousled pink hair held back with a black ribbon and bright, always cheerful maroon eyes, the girl looked like a young child. However, she was actually along the same age as the rest of the girls. At seventeen years of age, the girl was probably the youngest of the group. Most people never saw her out of her regular outfit, a long flowing dress with a red bottom, white top and black bodice. Much of what Claire learned about raising chickens came from Popuri and her older brother Rick.

Sadly, their mother had recently passed away two years ago. Lilia had been diagnosed with a strange illness back when Claire first came to Mineral Town. She knew from Rick that their father had left in search of a cure. Sadly, he still hadn't returned after six years. Rick was left in charge of the chicken farm while his father was away, much to Popuri's dismay. When winter hit last year, a terrible ice storm snowed everyone in for about one week. Claire had been okay because of all of the wood she had saved up to fuel her fire. Rick and Popuri, however, didn't have enough lumber to fuel their fire for the week. Lilia had caught a terrible cold and she had given out in the middle of the last night.

The funeral had taken place two days after the snowstorm. Lilia had been buried atop Mother's Hill with plenty of new flowers blooming around her. Claire hadn't gone to the funeral. The reasons were, one, she hadn't gotten an invitation, and two; she didn't really know Lilia all that well. Sure, she knew Rick and Popuri, but to be honest, she didn't really think Lilia approved of her. Whenever she had come to the farm with sets of flowers and eggs, Lilia had eyed her like a hawk. She was cheerful when Claire spoke to her, but the farmer just got a weird vibe from her.

"We're fine," Karen said, interrupting Claire's thoughts. "You?"

"Great!" Popuri said, smiling even bigger. "I can't wait for the sleepover to begin. Have the others gotten here yet?"

Claire pushed her gold hair behind her shoulders. "Ann, Elli, and Mary haven't arrived yet." Her sapphire eyes traveled down to her watch. "Then again, it is only five thirty. You two are both early so…"

The pink haired girl grinned. "I came early so I could see how Tracy and her baby are doing."

Again, Claire winced at her former cow's name. She felt Karen put a comforting hand on her shoulder while Popuri just looked confused.

"Um…" Popuri started, looking nervous. "Did I say something wrong?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Claire answered. "Tracy died this morning giving birth to the calf."

Gasping, Popuri threw her hands up to her mouth in shock. "Oh my gosh Claire! I am so sorry for saying that! I-I didn't know. I am truly very sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or anything-"

Putting on a smile, the blonde farmer looked to her baffled friend. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to. These things happen, I guess… The baby's fine though. Once everyone gets here, we can all go to the barn and see her."

Popuri gave a sad, forced smile. "I truly am sorry… If I upset you or anything, I am really sorry. I just… I didn't imagine anything like this happening… and so sudden too. I hope that… the baby will be very healthy and live for many years to come."

"Thanks," whispered Claire, appreciating her friend's kind words.

"Any time," Popuri said smiling.

Karen's green eyes swept past the fields where Taylor, Claire's chocolate brown horse, was grazing and to the entrance again. "Here comes Ann, Elli, and Mary now."

Claire and Popuri turned to look to where Karen was mentioning and saw three girls entering Avalon farm.

"Hey!!!! Elli! Mary! Ann! Over here!" Claire shouted, waving her hand in the air to signal the three. Three hands went up in waves of return.

Ann dashed ahead of her two companions; orange hair flying behind her with a brown rucksack slung over one shoulder. "Hey Claire, Karen, Popuri!" she shouted, grinning broadly.

"Ann! Watch out for the-" started Karen.

As soon as the words left Karen's mouth, Ann tripped over a rock on the ground and fell flat on her face. Popuri, Karen, and Claire tried to stifle their laughter as Elli rushed forward to help the girl onto her feet.

Klutz was probably the best word to describe Ann. Having a tomboyish personality along with being forgetful, Ann was practically a disaster waiting to happen. Her orange hair was usually kept up in a long, high braid with a white ribbon, some stray hair escaping her stubborn efforts. Like always, she was in blue overalls with a yellow shirt underneath and brown sneakers. She wasn't really a fantastic cook, but she could make simple dishes. Working at the inn, she had to learn once her mother died. Much like Claire, the girl didn't really see relationships as her top priority. Of course, anyone with eyes could see that Cliff had a thing for her… she just couldn't see it.

Elli on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Ann. Suited in a ruffled dress made with all different shades of blue, anyone could tell just from their wardrobes that these girls were complete opposites. Elli usually had on a white frilly apron over top with a blue ribbon fitted around her neck and a red gem hanging from it. The apron was tied in a big bow in the back, giving her the appearance of being super skinny. With short brown hair and ruby red eyes, Elli also had a kind and caring face to match. Working as a nurse, Elli was superior in medicines and injuries than the other girls. She usually took care of her Grandmother and baby brother while working alongside Doctor Trent. Claire wondered more than once if Doctor Trent really saw Elli as 'just a co-worker'.

"Are you okay?" gasped Elli, kneeling down at Ann's side while she sat up.

The orange haired girl blushed a bright red and rubbed the back of her head, her light blue eyes twinkling. "I-I'm fine. Embarrassed like hell, but fine."

Sighing, Elli sat up and helped Ann to her feet. "You really should be more careful… One of these days, you're gonna get yourself seriously injured."

"Ah, you worry too much," Ann said, brushing off the nurse.

All Elli did was sigh and adjust her white rucksack onto both of her shoulders. "Just… be careful… Please?"

Rolling her eyes, Ann grumbled, "All right."

"I-I-Is everyone okay?" came a small voice. Mary stepped up behind Ellie, adjusting her glasses on the tip of her nose.

Shy and quiet, Mary usually preferred cheering on from the sidelines than taking the spotlight. A curtain of raven black hair framed her face and acted almost like a blanket of security. Gray eyes lay beneath her small frame glasses. Every day she wore the same outfit; a turquoise dress with white sleeves and collar. Being the only librarian in Mineral Town, Mary was in love with books. The female usually carried a book wherever she went, even sleepovers. A large blue rucksack was perfectly fitted over her shoulders, probably containing one or two books. The quietist of the group, Mary didn't really like to jump into their conversations uninvited. The others had learned to deal with Mary's drawback and looked to it as a strength. The female knew any secrets of the other five girls, but didn't share her own…. Although it was plainly obvious that she was crushing on Gray.

"We're fine," the five girls answered in perfect unison.

Mary sighed in relief and then smiled at Claire. "I wanted to thank you for inviting me… I've never been to a sleepover before."

"Well this one is sure not to disappoint," Claire said, adjusting her red overalls. "I just baked six different desserts and prepared a three course meal for this afternoon."

"I brought some of my dad's homemade cookies and I also baked a little batch of noodles too," Ann said, pointing to her rucksack.

"I snuck some of my family's chocolate bars along with a couple bottles of wine for a snack," Karen explained.

Mary gestured to her rucksack. "I brought some books from the library that contain horror tales for after the movie."

Popuri flashed everyone a big grin. "I brought some eggs from the chicken farm along with spa boiled eggs and extra blankets for everyone."

"I brought some of the my herb tea for relaxation so we can sleep better," Elli said, carefully tucking her hands together.

"So everyone brought something? That's great!" Claire agreed, pumping her fist in the air.

Smiling devilishly, Karen turned to the girls. "Well? Are we gonna stand out here all day or are we gonna party?!"

"Duh! Party any day!" Ann said, raising one of her eyebrows.

Smiling, Claire put the last of her supplies in the shipping bin. "Okay then! Just let me get a shower and I'll prepare the dinner," she said, walking towards her house with the others following. Rover trailed behind the girls as the entered the house, his tail wagging happily as the door closed.

**A/N: I was going to combine this chapter and the next, but this one was getting pretty long, so I decided to end it here. I'm really wondering what you guys and gals think of this, so click on that little purple button down there. See it? Now click it and tell me what cha think. If I don't get at least three reviews I won't continue this... and I will know if more than three people have read this.**

**The next chapter will contain some romance, but mostly friendship right now.**


	2. The Sleepover

**Friendship or Love?**

**A/N: WAHWHO!! I want to give a shout out of pure joy to all of my reviewers! You all get cake! Anywho, I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who reviewed. Jack will not make a sudden appearance in this one; one of the girls will end up alone. I'm kind of leaning towards CliffXClaire but RickXClaire and GrayXClaire are still pulling me back so tell me what you think. I want to continue this piece until chapter five. If I don't pick up more reviewers by then... I don't know what I'll do to be honest.**

**On with the story!**

The new blossoming petals of a nearby tree fell delicately into Cliff's path as he continued on his way from the winery to church. His brown eyes flickered to a full-grown cherry blossom tree dropping the petals.

Cliff had significantly changed since he got his job at the winery. His hair had become well kept, tied back in its usually ponytail, but with a hint of shine to it. The gold tips had faded into a light brown color. Becoming leaner and more muscular, Cliff hadn't grown out of his brown vest with the fur collar and deep brown pants. He had, however, long grown out of his brown slippers and now changed into thick brown boots with white fur trimming. Working outside for three hours, Cliff had also acquired a nice tan. No longer were his brown eyes staring at the ground, but now full of life and looking towards the sky.

And it was all thanks to Claire…

_Claire…_

Cliff murmured her name over and over again in his head, trying to figure the girl out. In the past four years that she had been here, the male had never really made an attempt to befriend the mysterious farmer and vice versa. He just… wasn't really that social. Carter, Doug, Ann, Manna, and Duke were really his only friends. And Manna, Duke, Doug, and Carter were more like parents then friends.

When they first met, Cliff had to admit that he lost his breath. A vision in blue overalls, sapphire eyes, and straight blonde hair, Claire was unlike any other girl around the village . The farmer possessed complex layers to her just as a book had chapters. If you knew one side of her, she had another side just waiting to come around and surprise you. Like that time when she almost crushed the mayor for lying to her about the farm ad. That news had spread like bees to honey. Or that time someone tried to steal one of her chickens. Boy did she blow up then! Cliff remembered seeing her rushing about town, hammer held high, chasing a man in a yellow jacket.

Really and truly, Claire was a nice person… at least in Cliff's eyes. At first, you would think of her as a naturally cheerful person, waling around all day with a huge grin on her face. But Cliff knew otherwise… and so did everyone who saw her chasing the guy who tried to steal her chickens.

Sighing, Cliff turned his attention back to the road and continued on the path to the church. As he turned around the brick paved corner, three figures emerged from the library down the road.

"Oh please!" yelled the first figure, a girl with fiery orange hair and blue overalls. "That so doesn't make sense. I mean, how could six girls just disappear for eighty years and return looking and sounding like they did when they disappeared?"

The second figure, a girl with raven black hair and glasses, shook her head. "But it's true!" She gestured to the book in her hand. "It's a narrative, which means that this event actually happened… I've also uncovered news articles on the subject and found old TV report clips on it. It must be true!"

"Is not."

"Is so!"

"NOT!"

"SO!"

"NO-"

"Stop it you two," scolded the third figure, a young women with short brown hair in a blue dress. "You are both acting like immature children."

Three names came to Cliff's mind as he watched the three from a far. Neither of the girls had noticed him yet, as they seemed caught up in their own affairs.

While Mary and Elli were mostly just more people in the village to Cliff, Ann was something special. Being the daughter to Doug, the owner of the inn Cliff was staying at, he saw Ann practically every day. She would serve as waitress sometimes, while during her free time she served as their only housemaid. The two had been somewhat close friends… until recently….

Lately, it had seemed as if Ann was avoiding Cliff. Like, whenever he came into a room that she was in, she would blush and then make up some lame excuse to leave. The girl seemed to go out of her way to alter her schedule so that Cliff and her never saw one another. Frankly, it was getting on Cliff's nerves. In truth, he had to admit that he did have maybe a tiny crush on Ann…..

Okay, a big crush.

Keeping behind a bush, Cliff decided to just listen as the three started towards where he was hiding.

"Sometimes I think being mature is overrated," Ann sighed, placing her arms behind her head as she walked.

"You'll never get married if you act immature," Elli pointed out.

The orange-haired female shrugged her shoulders. "So? Marriage and commitment are overrated. I don't do that whole love-dovey crap."

"Could've fooled me," Mary murmured, looking away from Ann as she said it.

"What was that?" Ann snapped, holding up a balled up fist.

Eyes widening at the fist, Mary took several steps back. "Ah…. Nothing! Ah, hah, hah."

"Ann please," Elli said, looking around to make sure nobody was watching. Her keen eyesight, however, didn't pick up the almost statue still Cliff tucked behind the bush as they rounded the corner. "You really do need to take anger management classes or something like that."

"You do things you're way, I'll do 'em mine." Ann neatly tucked her hair into its usual ribbon as several strands escaped their grasp. "What did you exactly mean anyways, Mary?"

Blushing from embarrassment, Mary's gaze dropped to the ground. "I was just thinking of the way you and Cliff get along so well… It's almost like… you know."

This time, it was Ann's turn to blush. "Well—I—we—it's not… you see- the thing is-- um…" she stuttered, picking at her nails to avoid eye contact.

"What she means to say, is that she like him," Elli said, transforming Ann's stuttering.

"I DO NOT!!" Ann yelled, her face now as red as a tomato. "It's none of your business anyways… so there…" Shaking off her blush, Ann continued. "Enough of this. If we don't' hurry, we'll arrive late for Claire's sleepover. Now come on!"

Without another word, Ann began to sprint down the brick pathway, Mary and Elli rushing to keep up with the athletic girl.

Coming out of his hiding place, Cliff watched the girls as they disappeared in the distance. One question remained in his head and flowed around like twittering birds…

Did Ann like him?

_With the girls, two hours later…_

A warm but gentle fire delicately drifted into the room as all six girls sat on the floor in front of it in a circle with blankets and pillows; Karen's were purple, Popuri's red, Mary's blue, Elli's light blue, Ann's orange, and Claire's were white. A pot of melt chocolate sat in the middle of the circle on an inflammable piece of cloth with trays of strawberries, bananas, pineapples, and marshmallows. Karen had her back to the fireplace while Claire flanked her on her right and Elli on her left. Mary seated herself next to Elli, Popuri next to Claire, and Ann in the middle of Mary and Popuri.

"No, the divorce isn't final, but it's there none the less," Karen said, popping another dipped in chocolate strawberry into her mouth. Already having bathed and changed into her pajamas, Karen looked very comfortable seated on her purple blanket in her short purple tank top with a white star in the center along and a pair of hip-hugging lilac shorts. Her hair was also loosely tied back in a ponytail, bits of hair hanging out from the sides of it and whipping in her face.

Karen was speaking of her parents of course. Having overheard Sasha yelling at Jeff this morning for giving something away on credit again, Karen had become very worried since then. Her father always seemed a little odd to be paired with her mother. Sasha possessing a fierce personality while Jeff was shy and quiet just matched the pieces of the puzzle. The female had told the group that she would be doing some snooping around in her dad's files to find out how much stuff he gave away on credit and try to get the money back, while also looking for anything else that might have lead to Sasha screaming that a divorce would be the best solution.

"Wow…" whispered Ann as Karen finished recalling the fight that she had heard. "You're actually said that a divorce, an actual divorce, would be the best solution?" Like Karen, Ann had also changed out of her regular clothes. Her usually up orange hair was hanging down, pulled out of her face by two yellow and orange clips. She had dawned on a pair of orange pants with red trimming and a long –sleeved flowing shirt that had a high rise at the chest and red trimming.

"Yep." Karen dipped her third pineapple into the steaming chocolate and dropped it into her mouth. "I was shocked too."

"Yeah… I could never imagine your mom saying that. She just seemed so… happy all of those times," Popuri said, her maroon eyes downcast as she bit into her strawberry. She too had changed into her PJ's. Her locks of cotton candy colored hair twirled into green pigtails, the young girl pulled off the innocent and sweet look right down to her fuzzy chicken slippers. She had decided to bring her green flannel top and bottom with the chicken pattern shattered all over it to match both of her accessories.

Leaning back on her hands with her feet sticking towards the middle, the girl closed one eye. "Sasha visits our house all the time. I would imagine she would show some signs of sadness between Rick and me if there were a divorce going on, but we haven't noticed anything. I'm not saying that you didn't hear right, Karen, I'm just saying that she seems to be hiding it pretty well if that that is what is going on."

Karen closed both of her eyes. "I know I heard my mom right. And I'm not just making this up either. Either my mom and dad have already made up or they're trying to hide something…."

"The question is what? Are they getting a divorce? Have they figured out another way?" Mary asked, stating all of the questions weaving their way through the girls' minds. The female had changed into her extended blue nightgown with short sleeves and her hair tied tightly back in a full braid. For now, she still had on her glasses. A medium-sized book with a torn red cover lay at her side.

"UGH! This is so confusing!" Popuri fumed, stamping her chicken slippers on her red blanket. "Why does everything have to be so confusing?"

"Now, calm down. I'm sure that there is a logical reason for this," Elli said, wiping her short brown hair away from her face. The nurse had decided on changing into a flowing gown along with long sleeves and had a yellow ribbon tied near the neck collar. The gown was especially trimmed to fit around her waist, giving her a very slim appearance.

"What logical reason could there be?" Ann snapped. "Karen's parents are getting a divorce and that's that. They're just trying to hide it until they can guarantee it's final so they don't' upset Karen."

"Ann!" yelled Claire, seeing the hurt expression on her best friend's face. Like the others, Claire had changed into her pajamas. A soft, pink, silk shirt with buttons running up the top half matched her cherry silk bottoms perfectly. Her golden hair lay messily tied back in a half braid while her dog sat perfectly content in her lap. "Can't you be at least a little more sympathetic?"

Ann's light blue eyes darted to Karen, who was trying to mask the pain she felt. Rubbing the back of her neck while laughing nervously, the female stuttered, "Ah, ha, ha. Sorry…"

Karen's green eyes flickered to Ann's blushing face. "It's all right… I know how thick headed you can be at times."

"HEY!" snapped Ann, the other girls bursting into a laughing fit. "I—I- I'm just forgetful… That's all!"

"No denying that," muttered Mary, settling into her navy blankets more.

Ann's already red face turned even redder. "I would make a sarcastic remark right about now, but I'll let that one slid… This time only!"

With Ann turning away from the librarian, Mary rolled her gray eyes.

Not noticing Mary, Ann and Karen turned their eyes on Claire. "So Claire…" giggled Ann. "Are you going to the Goddess Festival with anyone?"

"Yeah…" Karen persisted, flashing a devilish smile. "Give us all the details. Has anyone asked you? If so, who, where, when, and what exactly did he say?"

Claire's cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink as she started scratching behind Rover's ear. "I'm… not going," she confessed.

"WHAT!?" all the girls cried in shock. Sure, Claire wasn't the most beautiful girl in town or the most graceful, but still. Someone had to have asked her.

"Why not?" Popuri whined, leaning forward with her knees tucked behind her.

"Well…" Claire started, refusing to meet any of her friend's gazes as she stared at the sleeping form of Rover. "I-I have a lot of work to do on the farm-"

Karen rolled her eyes. "We can help you get your chores done no problem! No what's the real reason?"

"It's none of your guys' business anyways," the blonde defended pitifully.

"Your our friend. Any of your business is our business. Now out with it already!" Popuri whined, hands on her hips.

Biting her bottom lip, the farmer desperately tried to think of another reason but none came to mind. Sighing in defeat, Claire stared intently at the wooden floorboards and mumbled almost inaudiabley, "No one asked me..."

"What?!" Karen abruptly screeched, leaning forward on her knees with a look of shock on her features. "That-That's impossible! What about Cliff? Hm? Tim? Rick even?"

The female gave a short shake of her head. "No one's even mentioned it to me and besides, I don't even have enough money for a dress... But, it's okay. Those things are overrated anyways. I'd be much happier on the sidelines."

Elli simply shook her head and tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. "But you said you would love to dance in the Festival last year."

"Yeah," Ann agreed, tossing her braid over her shoulder, "That's why Dad bribe- er... presauded the Mayor to let you in. You gotta dance!"

"But wouldn't it look kind of foolish for her to appear in her overalls with no date?" Mary questioned, throwing an apologtic look at Claire as she spoke.

Karen placed her chin in her hand and slumped down on her sleeping bag. "There's gotta be a way to work this out..."

"W-Wait! Don't I have any say in this?" the blonde farmer pointed out. Unfortunately, once her friends had made up their minds, it was desperately hard to change them. "But I didn't even get a draft of the dance steps!"

The girls were silent for a moment, each thinking their own thoughts and pondering about ever possibility.

"I know!" Karen shouted, leaping into the air. "For the dress problem, I can get he fabric from my dad's shop. I'm sure he won't mind and don't worry about paying us back. You running this farm all by yourself is payment enough."

Elli suddenly piped up. "And I can sew it into a dress; my grandmother taught me a thing or two."

"My mom has contacts with Saibara at his and Gray's vacation spot," Mary mused, leaning back on her hands, "I could probably place an order for a necklace and earrings from her."

Ann cheerfully raised her hand in the air. "Oh! My mom taught me some embroidery skills! I make the dress look really sexy on you Claire!"

"And I could do your hair!" Popuri finished, casually throwing her arm around her friend's shoulder.

Even after her friends agreed on it, Claire was hesitant. "But I still don't know the steps or have a date."

"The date thing is no problem," Ann said, waving her hand in the air in a dismissive gesture. "You can go there solo like I am."

Mary glanced at Ann. "I thought you were going to ask Cliff."

Blushing, the orange-haired female lightly smacked Mary on the shoulder. "I—I-I don't like him okay?!"

"Denial," Popuri sang while laughing along with the other girls.

Fuming, Ann turned her back on the group and didn't say another word.

"Anyways," Karen said, turning back to Claire. "Don't worry about not knowing the steps either. I honestly can't remember them to save my life! We can work together to learn them. Trust me, this festival will be a piece of cake." Leaning back on her hands, the female snapped her fingers together. "Now I vote that we get the popcorn out and pop in 'Horror Film 3'. Who's with me?"

Five choruses of 'I am' rang through the room, Ann forgetting her anger at the mention of popcorn.

Setting down her dog on her white blanket, Claire walked towards the kitchen and grabbed the set out popcorn bag. She placed it in the microwave and pushed the popcorn button. Locks of her golden hair swayed in her face as she lay down on her blanket again. Mary switched off the lights as Ann popped the movie into Claire's DVD player.

The screen coming alive in a variety of colors transfixed all of the girls, except Claire. Her thoughts still wondered to the Goddess Festival. Doubts flashed through her mind one by one.

_Stop it Claire, _she told herself, _Everything will turn out fine, you'll see. You'll go and have a wonderful time with all of your friends. Besides… what could go wrong? _

**A/N: Gosh... I am so sorry. I just reread this chapter and I realized how... childish it sounds. I tried to make the girls act like teenagers in our day and age but still mantain their old personalities... And I sucked at it. I'm really sorry. Once the romance picks up though, it will get better. Promise. **


	3. The News

**Friendship or Love?**

**A/N: Wow... I didn't expect so many people to review the last chapter. Wow... This is probably my first non-Sonic piece that is actually doing pretty good. Wow...**

**Okay, ahem. Maybe stating that I was going to discontinue this piece without enough reviews wasn't the best choice of words. I'm just so use to people not reading the author notes. First off, I don't write for the reviews. (Still getting reviews is nice and it motivates me to post the next chapters faster.) I was basically seeing which piece was more popular right now, my Sonic piece or this one. Whichever one gets the most reviews on the next chapter gets the next chapter posted faster. Don't worry, I won't ever leave ya hanging. This piece will be finished!**

**Second off, I won't leave Mary, Ann, or Karen alone in this piece. All of the girls will end up with somebody its just a matter of me writing who will pick Claire and who will move in to Mineral Town and all that. It'll make sense in later chapters.**

**This story will contain some of the heart events between the guys and Claire, and the girls and Claire. The girl heart events will be worked so that they are more friendship events so don't worry. This is basically the last set up chapter. After this the romance really starts and rivalry kicks in.**

**Man this is a long author's note. Any who, I experimented with P.O.V's in this chapter. I don't know if I'll continue to use them, still deciding. I'm also deciding on whether to put Claire in more modern clothes in the next chapter instead of those overalls. I don't know! You guys help me decide! I tried to got through this piece and get rid of the spelling errors so I hope that this is better. (Word hates me right now.)**

**Finally, On with the story!**

_Claire's P.O.V_

"See ya Karen!" I yelled, waving from my place in the doorway as Karen exited my farm. The other girls had already left an hour ago. Elli had to get to the Clinic, Popuri, the chicken farm, Mary, the library, and Ann to the inn. Karen had only stayed a little longer to get my take on my dress for the Goddess Festival. She kept asking questions like what style, color, ruffles or not, and what type of fabric I wanted. I think she disapproved of me saying that I wanted it simple and white.

Then again, she is my best friend. She should know me by now.

…. And if I know her, Karen won't listen to me and would follow her own ideas… Oh boy.

The sleepover was a success. All of the girls seemed to enjoy themselves and we stayed up late into the night talking about boys, gossip, and other girl stuff. We didn't fall asleep until at least four a.m. It was around eight o'clock in the morning now. Strangely, I felt very energized despite the little hours of sleep I had.

I had changed into my famous blue overalls with the white plaid shirt and brown shoes before the girls had started to leave. I don't think even I would want to be standing outside in my pajamas, even if it was on my farm. To add some city style to my look, I had (with the help of Karen) braided tiny blue beads into several locks of my blonde hair.

The blue beads clinking against the wind, I leaned on the doorframe and looked towards the dawning sky. Reds, yellows, and oranges met pinks and purples as the sun peered over Mother's Hill. The scene was actually breathtaking; something you could never see in the city… Unless smoke pouring out of steam vents and forming figures that looked like famous people's faces counted.

I now vaguely remember my days in the city. More and more of my memory keeps disappearing every day, mostly the parts about the city. The only things I can remember clearly now were my small apartment, my sister living in the room above me (boy was that fun), and my loneliness. That was the main reason why I was suckered by that ad. I came here actually, to escape the loneliness slowly building in my heart.

The girls helped bring down that feeling. The wall of loneliness collapsed the first time all six of us got together at the inn. We just sat down and began talking like crazy; ever since then, we've been really tight. I know that it seems kind of fast, but you had to be there to really see the connection we had.

Sadly, I haven't found a lover. All of the single guys seem to be taken and I would rather die then break one of my friends' hearts any day. So, I'm happy flying solo. It's… difficult at the time of the dating festivals, but I manage.

Besides… who needs a man?

Shaking my head to rid it of my thoughts, I looked towards the patiently sitting dog at my brown shoes. Rover's the only man I'll ever need in my life anyways. Giving him a pet on the head, I started towards the barn where my chores began.

Despite how great I found it to be here, there are still some things I miss about the city. Like being able to buy new clothes. I mean, would it kill someone to open up a clothes shop in Mineral Town. All I can wear nowadays is the same overalls over and over only in a different color. I miss being able to do cartwheels around my apartment and back flips to the discount store. (Most people in Mineral Town didn't know that I was quite athletic. I could easily climb to the top of my barn if I wanted to. The gymnastics lessons were part of my self-defense class in the city. If you lived in the part of town where I did, you had to learn how to fight.) My feminine, curvy figure was now hid behind these limp, straight, stiff overalls.

You couldn't do cartwheels in the overalls that I had. The pants' legs were way too stiff.

Pushing the thoughts of my clothes to the back of my mind, I continued strolling to the barn, taking in the new crops' scent as I went.

I did my chores without interruption for the rest of my morning. I put the hay in all the sheep's and cows' feed bins, milked the cows, watered my crops, gathered the honey from my beehive, and finally ended at the chicken coop. The new calf was doing fine along with the rest of my animals so far.

I dapped the beads of sweat from my brow with my white handkerchief as I pushed open the door to the chicken coop. The eight chickens immediately came and swarmed around my feet, each trying to exit the coop.

I pressed my back against the door to shut it before any of them got out. I had watched the weather channel before and rain was coming. I wasn't about to let my chickens get caught up in the rain, no matter how much they longed for the outside.

With the door closed, the chickens turned away from me, depressed, and began shifting the hay around. They always did this to make me feel guilty when I didn't let them out. Somehow, it always seemed to work…

"Come on guys!" I said, tired of seeing them sadly shuffling about. "There's a storm coming, okay? That's why I'm not letting you all out." Seeing that their mood was not changing, I added, "Would you all please stop trying to make me feel guilty? I can't control the weather."

The chickens' mood still didn't lighten up, so I just decide to go about me chores. Gathering seven eggs, I dumped them into the mayonnaise maker and sprinkled the chicken feed over the feed boxes. One of the eggs, I put into my rucksack to give away. I didn't really know to whom, but you never know whom you might find on a trip to the supermarket. Placing the jars of mayonnaise in the shipping bin, I exited the chicken coop.

As I walked to the entrance to my farm, I was greeted by the unpleasant sound of sudden shrieking. "CLAIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The sudden noise made me trip over my own two feet and fall flat on my face, always a pleasant way to land. Looking up, I met a beaming Mary.

"GRAY'S COMING BACK!!!!! GRAY'S COMING BACK!!!! GRAY'S COMING BACK!!!!!" she shrieked over and over again, saying it so fast that it sounded like one word.

I blinked a couple times, finally processing what she was saying. "Gray's coming back?" I questioned, making sure that I heard right.

"YES!!!!!!" Mary squealed, nearly shattering my eardrums as she began spinning around the farm in happiness I'd never seen her at.

Gray left two seasons ago with Saibara on some type of "family business". From what I could gather, one of their relatives had died and both the aged blacksmith and young apprentice were mentioned in their will. Saibara had said that they would only be gone for one week, which turned into two, which turned into three, and so on until two seasons and a week passed. I hadn't really given the two much thought until now.

I got into a sitting position and, with the help of the fence, managed to make it to my legs as Mary flopped down under the large shady tree. The light filtering through the gaps in the tree landed on her face perfectly, making her happiness shine even more.

Gray and I hadn't had the best of relationships. I was mainly kind to him for Mary's sake. The truth was, he was kind of rude to me. Strike that; he was rude to me. Whenever I use to visit the blacksmith, Gray would immediately retreat into the back room, not daring to say a word to me. Saibara had said that he was just shy.

I highly doubted that. Mainly because whenever I say him walking down the road and waved to him, Gray would act like I wasn't there, or retrace his steps and take the long way around. He always hid his face from me, something I could never figure out.

Walking over to where Mary laid, I leaned against the tree and peered down at her still giggling face, a smirk playing across my lips. "So… when exactly is he coming back?"

"THIS AFTERNOON!!!" Mary squealed, shattering my eardrums again and making take a few steps back. For such a quiet girl, Mary sure could be loud when she wanted to.

Making my way back to where the librarian laid, I glanced down at her. "You sure can shatter eardrums when you want to."

Mary blushed a deep red and sat up. "Sorry… It's just…. He's coming back-and- two seasons without seeing him… and… so cute…. Yeah…." Her back relaxed from its normally stiff posture and she settled herself against the tree, having a far off look in her eyes.

I settled myself down next to her, wrapping one around my propped up knee, like I usually did in the city. Hey, some habits are really hard to break.

"You're really excited about seeing him aren't you?" I asked, although the answer was literally written on her face.

Mary snapped back from her dream world and glanced at me. "Of course I am. I mean… I know you two aren't really tight and all, but he really is sweet once you get to know him and-."

I cut her off. "You don't have to explain. I'm happy for you, really I am. It's just…. I don't want you to get your hopes up Mary."

"I know I should stay grounded, but… it's so hard… when you're in love," she whispered, getting that far off look in her eye again.

I winced as I realized that I would never experience that feeling. I would never look like an idiot because of some guy. I didn't have a guy and I probably never would. Most of the guys were looking for gal who would like to settle down and stay at home while they went out and worked. I was the exact opposite so I wasn't considered the eligible marrying type. Shaking my negative thoughts, I grinned at Mary. "Sounds like your way up there,"

"Uh huh," she sighed dreamily; my words probably going right through her left ear and out the other.

Flipping my hair over one shoulder, I glanced around my farm. "So… not to be rude or anything, but why'd ya come here?"

Mary's gray eyes blinked a couple of times as she processed what I was saying. I'm guessing it took a little longer for my words to get to the clouds where she was hanging around. "Oh!" she finally cried, slapping her forehead like she forgot something. "I forgot to ask you. Um… Would you mind, you know, helping me get into perfect condition for when Gray arrives? You know, like doing my hair and stuff…."

My sapphire eyes blinked several times before I replied. I knew that out of all of the girls, I was the closest to Mary, but I didn't really expect her to come to me for fashion advice. Karen's usually the one giving me tips, not me giving someone else. Besides, with my stiff overalls I doubted that Mary thought I was fashionable. "Um… why me?"

Mary had officially landed from flying in the clouds. Her posture became stiff again and her eyes took on a wary look. "Well… because you're like one of my best friends and… I don't really trust Karen or Ann with my hair."

I gave a laugh. She did have a very good point. Knowing Ann and Karen they would probably turn Mary into something… not-Mary like. "Sure. But Karen is coming over sometime around noon to help me work on the dance for the Goddess Festival so…"

"That's fine. We can train together. To tell you the truth, I don't know any of the steps either." With a shy smile, Mary stood up, using the ground and tree to help her. "So you don't mind adding me… do you?"

"Of course not!" I said also standing up. "As long as you don't mind Karen fusing over you like a mom."

Mary gave a small laugh at my joke. "I think I'll be alright. Besides, if it gets too bad we could always gang up on her."

"You've been hanging around Ann too much," I commented, thinking of the fiery red head.

"You think?" Mary asked, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose like she always did when she was nervous.

I nodded my head, my blonde hair flowing over my shoulders. "Totally!"

I could've sworn that I saw a devilish smile on Mary's face just for an instant. It was gone in about a second. "Oh that reminds me! I have to run to my house to get a few things and close the library early. Would you mind if I came back around eleven?"

"You're welcome anytime!" I called over my shoulder as I began walking towards the stables to check on my horse. "We can have lunch together!"

"Okay then," Mary yelled, hurrying towards the entrance to my farm. "I'll see in about two hours!" The last thing I saw of her was a hurried wave as I heard her feet click against the brick pathway.

I shook my head as I opened the stable door. In love or not, Mary still had time to make a hurried exit.

_Out on the open sea…_

_Gray's P.O.V_

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes this morning, was nothing but rolling seas splashing against my window. Mumbling to myself, I slowly crawled out of my rented bed and onto the slightly moving deck.

I ran a hand through my orange hair as I shuffled my way to the bathroom in my small cabin. A small mirror with a shower and a toilet were all that was in the small room. The mirror was cracked so I guess you couldn't call it high class traveling.

My grandpa, Saibara, and I had been on this stupid, slow ship for the past week. Having just sealed the final closing letters to the deal back in my hometown, we had set off as soon as possible to get back to Mineral Town. My aunt Anna had recently passed away two seasons ago, making us come here because of her will. I still can't understand why she wanted us to have her large villa instead of her bothers or sisters, but then again, she was a little weird.

Of course, neither grandpa nor I wanted to stay and take care of the villa. Mineral Town would always be our home. It had taken two long seasons just to find a buyer and close the deal. Sadly, we didn't get to keep the millions that the old couple buying it had paid. Something about money issues and unpaid bills aunt Ann forgot to pay.

While we were staying there, I passed the time by visiting old friends that were still there and places of importance. Most of my old friends had either grown up and moved away or started a family of their own.

I couldn't help but feel left out when each of them asked if I had a special someone that I was settling down with. Each time I told them that I had no one; they looked either depressed or doubtful. Why, I don't know.

I looked in the cracked mirror as I ran a comb through my orange and blonde hair.

Two seasons…

Two seasons since I've seen Mineral Town, my home.

Twos seasons since I've been in the library and read along with Mary.

Two seasons since I've seen _her _face…

I slammed my comb down as my thoughts drifted to the blonde farmer again. Why does she have to invade my every thought? I think back to the first time I saw her. Blonde hair swaying in the breeze as she brushed her pony, blue overalls, and a light smile plastered across her face. I had intended on giving the farmer an explanation on tools at that point, but my mind shut down after I say her.

After that time, I just avoided Claire at all costs. Whenever I saw her, my brain seemed to turn to mush and I blushed furiously. Why? I don't even know myself. She tried to strike up a few conversations with me at one point or another, but after I wouldn't respond she had given up.

I cursed myself for being so cowardly towards her. Claire probably thought I was rude and a jerk for ignoring her all of those times.

Would it have killed me to talk with her once and awhile?

…It could have…. If I said something stupid and died of embarrassment, that would qualify. Why was I so caught up in what she thought of me anyways?

I furiously shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. More then lately did these questions keep popping up in my mind. Ever since I met Claire actually. Yet, I could find nothing that really made her stand out among the crowd. She was a true Mineral Town inhabitant, regular.

A sudden knock at my bedroom door snapped me from my thoughts. "Gray?" came the rough voice belonging to my grandfather. "We're four hours sail from Mineral Town. I would advise you to start packing."

"Okay Grandpa!" I hollered tossing on my brown jacket that had been lying across the shower rack. Dashing out of the bathroom and grabbing my cap from its place on the bedpost, I reached for the suitcase near the door.

Four hours…

In four hours I would be home.

In four hours I would be able to see Mary and the others again.

In four hours… I would be able to see Claire again. This time without fear. This time, things would go my way. This time, I wasn't backing down.

**A/N: And? How was it? Bad? Good? Did you like the point of views? Hated them? Do you want me to get rid of Claire's overalls and put her in something more modern? You can tell me in your reviews! **

**I'm leaning towards GrayXClaire right now. But I may put some CliffXClaire bits in... Still deciding. **

**Next Chapter: Reunion and Training with Karen. (Boy will this chapter be fun to write.)**


	4. Decisions and His Return

**Friendship or Love?**

**A/N: WAHWHO!!!!!! I'm back and alive! Any who, I'm terribly sorry for the typos and errors in this story. Word hates me right now and I don't have a beta reader for my Harvest Moon fics yet. (The job is open for anyone.) I went back to the first chapter, which I had been told was riddled with erros, and fixed all of the mistakes I could find. I don't know about the 2nd and 3rd chapters. (It's so hard to go back and reread over five pages of work.) I tried really hard to get this chapter fixed to perfection. I don't usually make this many mistakes so I am terribly sorry. (Really distracted lately.) **

**On with the story!**

_Karen's P.O.V. _

"Or what about this one?" I asked, laying out my fifth fabric choice of periwinkle blue on the table besides the mulberry piece.

Claire examined the final fabric choice that I had brought and shook her head. "None of these are white."

I sighed, fed up with my best friend as I flopped down on her bedside. "Oh my god Claire! Sometimes you can be just so boring! You can wear all the white you want when you get married."

Mary silently sat on one of the table chairs, running a comb through her raven colored hair. "I kinda like the light green one. With some purples and blues added in, it would look good on you Claire."

"Thank you!" I sighed, grateful that at least somebody was helping me get through to Claire. I swear she's so… safe. After four years of living here, she's never been on a real date or had a real boyfriend… or anyone close for that matter! I would die if I didn't have anyone to go to the dating festivals with. Sometimes, I really worry about Claire.

I had only been at Claire's farm for less than an hour and already she had turned down the final five selections, picked by yours truly. They were all cute colors too! Besides the periwinkle blue, sea green, and mulberry one, there was a ruby red and a satin gold. All of the colors were silk, so mainly only the color mattered in difference. Having Mary here had been a doubt for me at first, but it was turning out to be a blessing. (I also got to help the little librarian pick out an outfit for seeing Gray, so there was no down side so far!)

I watched with baited breath as Claire lifted the green piece of fabric from the table and examined it. Could she actually be thinking of wearing a dress that wasn't white?

The farmer's blue eyes turned on Mary. "You really think so?" Oh yeah sure! If I suggest it, she's all like 'no way', but if somebody else suggests it she immediately turns her mind around… I will never understand how city gals think.

I shot a begging look to Mary behind Claire's back. 'Please tell her that you like it! Please!' I mouthed, over exaggerating by clasping my hands and getting down on my knees. If Mary said that she had changed her mind, no doubt we would be here until the sixth Goddess Festival after this one.

I could see the black-haired girl stifle a laugh as she tried to look serious at the same time. The result was a half grinning Mary with a twitching nose. "It looks fine, really. None of the other girls are getting dresses that color, so yours will stand out."

I gave a silent gasp of relief as I leaned back and rested my head on the side of the bed; my two blond locks swinging in my face.

"Karen?" asked Claire, cocking her head to one side as she turned around to look at me. "What are you doing?"

Thinking fast, I replied. "Relaxing." I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for thinking up such a believable thought.

"On the floor?"

Strike that last statement. "Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" Maybe, just maybe, she would buy it…

Shrugging, Claire turned away from me and looked at the sea green fabric. Round one goes to Karen! "You really think I'll look… good in this kind of color?"

I nodded my head. "Duh! That's why I brought it! I wouldn't have brought you a fabric sample that you would have looked ugly in… I'm not that dumb."

I saw an evil smirk spread across Mary and Claire's faces as they exchanged looks. Knowing what they were about to say, I quickly added, "No comments."

Mary rolled her eyes and continued detangling her hair. "What time is it anyways?"

"Three thirty," I said, looking at Claire's large clock. I had been delayed for two whole hours helping my dad out at the shop so I was a little late getting here. Claire and Mary didn't seem to mind though.

"The ship's supposed to come in somewhere between four thirty or five, Mary," Claire said, rubbing her hand along the green piece of cloth. "Don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to get there."

"I know… it's just… I'm so excited," Mary said, stopping her comb in mid brush and blushing.

Leaping to my feet, I walked over to the table and pulled a chair up, draping my arms over the back of it. "Well, as soon as Claire here decides on a fabric choice, we can get started on your look."

Claire's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as she scratched her left cheek. "Sorry…" Her attention turned back to the fabric choices and Mary continued her brushing, leaving me lost in my thoughts.

It was still so hard to believe that Gray was actually coming back after two seasons. I wasn't fond of the young blacksmith but he was all right. We talked a couple of times when I went to the inn to grab a drink. At the time, he seemed like the perfect match for Mary. But now, I think differently.

I've seen first hand how stubborn Gray can be; much like a certain farmer. But underneath his gruff and shy shell is a kind and gentle person… in that way and in more; he's a lot like Claire. He's a hard worker, as Claire is with the farm. I know for certain that he doesn't want to waste away his life as a blacksmith's apprentice. Gray wants to settle down and raise a family, just like everyone else in this world, with the one he loves. That one special person will have to be able to put up with his flaws as well as his good points for the rest of her life.

I'm sorry to say this, but Mary could never do that in my opinion. Claire could… she just can't see it right now. The more I thought about, the more I liked the idea of them as a couple.

Claire's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "This one!"

I literally fell out of my chair at that moment from the shock of it all. Claire had actually chosen a color within two hours! And it wasn't white or any other plain color. As I scrambled onto my chair again, fixed my hair, and met the startled looks of Mary and Claire, I asked, "Which one?"

Claire pointed to the sea-green piece that Mary had suggested earlier.

"Fantastic!" I cried, grabbing the fabric choices. I put the other four in my left pocket while the green chosen one went in the right pocket of my jacket.

"Okay!" I said, placing my hands on my hips. "Now we can get started on Mary."

I watched the little librarians' cheeks started to turn pink. "A-Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" she stuttered, placing the brush on Claire's vanity.

"Positive," I said, glancing at the clock. Three fifty. "But we'll have to work fast it we're to have you done and down at the beach by four twenty."

"Ann should be running down here and alerting me when the ship docks. She's already there waiting with Doug and Cliff," Mary said, removing her glasses and also placing them on the vanity.

I smirked. "Well then that makes it easy. When Ann comes screaming down the road, we'll know that the ship is here and can send you on your way."

Mary blushed. "T-T-Thanks again. I really appreciate what you're both doing for me."

"What are friends for?" Claire said, rummaging under her bed for something. "Here it is." I watched as she drew out from her bed a large silver chest. "My sister sent me this from the city as a birthday present." Drawing forth a key from her nightstand, Claire inserted the small key into the lock on the center of the chest.

"Oh. My. God. Claire!" I shouted, leaping from my chair and running over to the bed as Claire revealed countless, expensive make-up products. It was like a professional make-up artist's kit. "You've been holding out on us!"

Claire looked startled for a second at my outburst. She should be use to them by now. "Well…" the blonde started, "I just never really liked make up all that much. Call me a plain Jane if you will."

I shook my head as I reached in and examined a peach blush. "One, you're not plain. Two, do you know how much this stuff costs?! All of this is like a fortune combined! Your sister or parents must be loaded. I don't know why you haven't used any of this. With some nice clothes and a little dab of make-up, you could have all of the boys crawling at your feet."

Claire blushed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Well, my sister married a millionaire, so that's how she was able to afford all of this."

I noticed how neatly she dodged the subject of her wearing make-up. Sly, very sly. "You are so wearing some of this make-up to the Goddess Festival," I stated, cornering Claire on her make-up phobia.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Claire's face go bright red as she tried to think up some reason not to. "I-I- can't! I have… uh-um… what I meant to say is…"

"Not open for discussion," I casually said, finding a blush that matched Mary's skin color. "Perfect!" I knew that Claire hated it when I cut her off like that. She was probably fuming inside, but she kept it disguised pretty well for Mary's sake. The girl was already nervous enough.

With a sigh, Claire muttered, "All right…" She nervously ran a hand through her hair again and looked at herself in the mirror, probably wondering what she would look like with make-up. I watched as she shook her head and turned her gaze away from the mirror. Grabbing the kit, she walked over to the dining table and placed the kit on it, leaving me to follow.

"I'll look in my drawers for anything that'll look nice in your hair," the blonde farmer said to Mary, smiling as she did so.

Mary looked to the ground and began fidgeting with her sleeve. "A-A-All right…."

Grabbing a small brush from the kit, I pulled up a chair next to Mary as Claire rummaged through her drawers for hair accessories. "Now just hold still and I'll make you look like a million bucks!" I said, opening the blush and beginning my work.

"Just don't go overboard," Mary warned nervously, "I don't want it to look like I have a ton of make-up on."

"Trust me, sweetie," I said, grabbing a sponge from the kit and blending in a dab of cover up on her cheek. "You'll look fabulous."

_With Ann, _

_Ann's P.O.V_

"DAD!!!" I cried, watching as my father made yet another embarrassing joke about my childhood moments. "They don't need to know that!" I swear. How would he like it if Grandma went about telling random people about his oh so hilarious moments?

"Oh come on, sweetheart," Doug said, grinning as Zack and Won were laughing their heads off. "Everyone runs around naked when they're two years old."

"Yeah, but you don't see everyone running around and blabbing about it!" I shouted, my face going bright red as I tried to become as small as possible while standing. Not an easy task let me tell you.

Doug just rolled his eyes as I stalked away fuming. 'I swear sometimes she's just like her mother.'

Plopping down on the bench between Kai's shack and Zack's house, I looked towards the bare sea. No sign of the ship with Gray was to be found.

I can hardly remember the time when Gray took off. It was just so sudden. He hadn't even said goodbye or anything; just a simple note on his nightstand that Cliff found one morning. Doug, Cliff, Mary (who had come to the inn for breakfast that day), and me had all rushed out to the beach as fast as four people could travel. Sadly, once we got there, the ship had already left. We were left to watch a withdrawing colorless boat on an almost vacant ocean. At that point, Mary had burst into tears and ran out onto the dock to shout goodbye.

No one could really blame her for being heartbroken.

At the time, Mary and Gray's relationship was on the rocks as Gray became more and more aloof from her. Mary had tried at several attempts to patch up the holes in the wall of their relationship, but Gray didn't help. No one knew exactly what had happened, all they knew was that during that time, the two had a huge fight with one another; the last crack needed to fully destroy their friendship and possibly something more.

"Is this seat taken?" said a voice, snapping me from my thoughts.

Looking up, my blue eyes met Cliff's brown ones as he pointed to the empty bench seat. I could feel my heart hammering against my chest. I should be use to this by now; I see him every day when I go to clean the rooms.Why oh why did he have to so hot?

Several seconds of silence passed before Cliff repeated, "Is this seat taken?"

It was then that I realized that I hadn't said anything yet. He must think that I'm an idiot now with slow reflexes… Quit staring at his muscles! Answer him! "Oh! Uh… Sorry about that. No, it's not."

I watched as he sat down with that oh so hot smile of his… AGH!!! Quit thinking about his hotness! Start a conversation with him or something! "So… Gray's coming back surprised me… You?" Stupid, stupid subject! Of course it surprised you, you idiot. I literally slapped myself but restrained for the sake of not looking crazier in front of Cliff.

To my relief, Cliff didn't seem to think I was crazy. "Kind of… I mean he just suddenly took off and then decided to suddenly come back? That's weird, don't you think?"

I smiled and leaned back on the bench, my orange hair falling down the back and catching the sunlight. That was at least one positive to being in the sun. My hair lit up when the sun caught it just right, catching all of the boy's eyes too. It seemed to also work on Cliff. "That's Gray for ya. He decides on things fast, doesn't like to think about it… You looking forward to having a roommate again?"

Cliff flashed me his so darn hot grin. "You mean my roommate who snores, talks in his sleep, and gets up before the crack of dawn, making me wake up too? Can't he live on the beach?"

I laughed along with Cliff as we pictured Gray rolling out a beach towel for a bed. "At least the sun would do him some good," I said between laughs. "I don't know if Mayor Thomas would approve though."

The brown haired male leaned back on the bench with me and draped his arms over the back edge. "I agree. Having visitors get off and seeing some guy sleeping on the beach wouldn't really get us much publicity points."

I nodded my head in agreement, tearing my gaze away from him to watch the waves lap at the shores. Grains of sand fell neatly into place along the sea foam as I heard Cliff swift around in his seat. I could've sworn he moved just an inch closer…

"So… You going to the Goddess Festival?" he asked.

My heart tripled its hammering until I was sure everyone on the beach could hear it. Was he trying to ask me out? "Yeah, I'm going. I have a dress and everything."

"Wow. You wearing a dress, now that's a sight I have to see for myself."

I sensed the teasing in his voice. Turning around to face him, I lightly punched him in his shoulder. "Shut up."

I watched as he laughed and held his shoulder. "Careful. You may be able to hurt someone one of these days."

"One of these days?!" I shouted, faking anger. "Please. I could have so hurt you if I wanted to."

"Prove it," he challenged, leaning closer to me.

I felt heat rush to my cheeks, causing me to probably blush a deep red. His closeness was getting to me and I quickly shot a look to where my dad was, making sure that he wasn't watching. Thankfully (or not), he was still talking with Won and Zack, probably mentioning for embarrassing childhood memories.

Looking back to Cliff, I saw him flashing me his most charming grin. Oh, he was so flirting with me. Wait till I tell Claire!

Putting on a challenged smirk of my own, I said, "I wouldn't want to hurt you. The last thing we need is a rush to the Clinic."

"You seem confident," he said casually.

"Yeah whatever," I said, dropping the subject. "So what were you saying about the Goddess Festival?"

I watched as Cliff's cheeks were tainted a slight pink color. He was blushing! How cute! "Well what I was going to ask is… Do you have a date yet?"

I smiled brightly as I felt myself blush again. "I-"

Just as I was about to answer, Zack suddenly ran out on the docks, screaming, "THE SHIP'S COMING IN!!!!!!"

Both Cliff and I, along with Doug and Won looked towards the open seas. At first I didn't see anything, but then as I looked harder, I saw a tiny white dot on the horizon. That was the ship? That little tiny thing? If that were the ship, Gray would be really mad when he got off. I wonder how Mary will react? … MARY!

Springing from my seat, I made a headlong dash for the exit of the beach. True, I hated leaving Cliff sitting all alone on a bench with a bewildered, but still hot, look on his face. But I did have my promise to Mary.

I started at a breakneck speed as I dashed in the Rose Square. I gave a hurried, but nice wave to Manna who was sitting on one of the benches. I could almost imagine what she would be telling people by tomorrow.

_Claire's Farm…_

_Claire's P.O.V_

"Relax, you look darling," Karen said, putting the finishing touches on Mary's eyes with her eye shadow brush.

I sat on my bed, watching the whole process from afar.

Mary did look very pretty. Karen and I had only added the bare necessities to her face and still it gleamed with an untapped beauty. While Karen had focused on shadowing her eyes and brining out her inner beauty, I had braided small dark navy beads into the stray locks of Mary's hair. There were almost the exact color of her hair, but still showed up from afar. I had also straightened, curled, and fixed Mary's into a perfect French braid that my sister taught me. Karen had chosen a dark brown eye shadow to perfectly bring out the librarian's eyes. She had also added some mascara, making the female's lashes looking long and full but without overdoing it.

Her skin perfectly blended with no red spots and only a hint of shine, Mary truly did look like a Goddess. Without her glasses, she looked even prettier. I'll never know why she always wears them when she can go for contacts.

"Done!" Karen said, stepping away from Mary and admiring her work.

The dark haired female slowly opened her eyes and turned to face the mirror. I smiled as I saw her gasp and blink several times before saying anything. "I-I-I l-l-look beautiful!" she finally managed to get out as she examined her face.

"See?" Karen said plopping down in a chair and crossing her legs. "I told you. And you don't look beautiful… You look drop-dead gorgeous."

"Totally," I agreed, consciously running a hand through my straw like hair. I was kind of jealous of Mary for having such curly and voluminous locks, but I could get over it. "Gray will probably faint when he sees you."

"You think?" Mary asked, fixing her glasses onto her face again. Even with her glasses, she still looked stunning.

"I'm not just saying it for my health."

Through the peach cover-up, Mary blushed. "Thank you two so much. I don't know how to repay you…"

Karen smirked. "Just give us all of the details. Don't leave out a thing! Tell us what happened right down to when the tides came in and how long they were there!"

"Okay… I'll try."

I looked to the clock. Four twenty. "Come on, Mary. The ship could come in any second now and we have to get you down there and ready to greet Gray."

Mary beamed at us. "I just hope that… he likes me…"

"He would be crazy not to!" Karen and I said together as the three of us exited my house.

"I swear if that boy doesn't show a hint of emotion towards you, you just send him to me and I'll teach him some manners," Karen fumed, flipping her hair with the breeze.

Rover suddenly came bounding up to us from his doghouse. He halted at Mary's feet, looked up, and began jumping and barking around her legs, showing that he approved. Mary just giggled as she tried to follow the beagle's path with her eyes. After a couple seconds, she stooped down and cradled the barking dog in her arms.

I grinned. "He likes your new look."

"All right! One male already approved. That's bound to be a good sign!" Karen said, punching her fist in the air and brining it down.

"MARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked a voice that seemed to be right in my ear. What's up with all of these people coming around my farm and screaming their heads off?

My ears recovering, I spun around on my heels and saw Ann running down the brick path towards my farm. Karen and Mary also joined me as we watched Ann sprint down the path.

Reaching us, Ann leaned down and placed her hands on her knees, recovering her breath. "Mary- huff- Gray-huff-ship- huff- here- huff," she managed to say between breaths.

Releasing Rover and grinning like a fool, Mary didn't wait a second before she started down the path at an almost breakneck speed. "See ya guys!"

Ann, still panting, looked up and watched as the librarian rounded the corner and disappeared from view. Sighing, she sprinted down the path she came and followed Mary. "Can't we rest just for a second?" we heard Ann whine.

I gave a wave of encouragement as Ann rounded the corner. She stopped, returned the wave, and continued running.

"I hope Ann doesn't collapse when she gets back to the beach," Karen commented, crossing her arms and leaning against my house.

"I think she'll be all right," I said, opening my door for Rover. The dog quickly scrambled inside the house. "We still need to work on those dance steps today, don't we?"

Karen nodded as she pulled out a piece of folded paper and handed it to me. I blinked in confusion at her as I quietly unfolded it. Karen's sloppy handwriting was all over the piece of paper.

"These are all of the steps?" I questioned, counting thirty or so steps numbered down the paper.

"Yep."

"Is that an 'e'?" I questioned, pointing to the 'e' like letter.

Karen came up from behind me and read over my shoulder. "That's an 'r'."

Boy would this be fun.

**A/N: Again, I am sorry for any mistakes. If you could point them out to me, I would grately appreciate it. Any who, I decided to wait until next chapter to give Claire her new look. I'm going to switch between her new look and old look depending on the events in the chapter. The next chapter will be the last set up chapter, promise! From there it will heart events, friendship events, festivals, and rivalry events that are in the games. (I'm combining some events from other games into this one.**

**I tried my best with the P.O.V's in this chapter. Ann's was the most fun to write though. Just thought it would be more interesting if we saw the events from the girl's point of views'. Any ways, more GrayXClaire ahead!**

**Well, until next time! **


	5. My Way and Dance Steps

**Friendship or Love?**

**A/N: Whew! Sorry I had to make you wait. Busy, busy, busy... I really don't have much to say, expect that there will be CliffXClaire parts in the future so it will be a love triangle. Who knows? Maybe I'll throw in some KaiXClaire action just to heat things up! Again, I'm really sorry if there are any spelling errors or typos. This was a long chapter and I tried my best to go back and check it, but I know I probably missed a few. Still looking for a beta reader... The job's open!**

**Anyways, On with the story! **

_Mary's P.O.V_

My heart hammered against my chest at a rapid pace as Ann and I skidded around the corner near Yodel Ranch. Anticipation was building inside of me until I felt like I was going to blow.

Ann pumped her arms along her sides in long, even strides, her feet connecting with the ground in perfect rhythm. While the red haired female was a successful runner, I, on the other hand, tripped over my small black shoes because of my quick, frantic movements. My blue dress clung to my form as I raced on, causing me to stumble even more.

Somehow, I managed to keep up with Ann as my thoughts drifted to a far away place.

I imagined Gray jumping off the ship and me running into his arms… His soft, warm embrace enveloping me into my dream world as his warm breath tickled my ears.

A shout from Ann for me to keep up made me reluctantly exit my dream world.

My glasses slid to the bottom of my nose, despite my frantic attempts to keep them up. Small stray locks of my raven colored hair swept into my face, coiling their way out of my perfect braid. I took small, short gasps of uneven breath, my hands moving awkwardly along with my feet.

Before I knew it, Ann and I burst into the Rose Square, out of breath. It seemed like such a short walk, but in reality it was time consuming and tiring. While Ann, leaned on her knees and gasped for fresh air, I tried desperately to put my braid into perfection again. The rose colored bricks glowed with the radiance of the sun.

"Huff… Huff… Huff… I didn't… huff… know that…huff… this would be this… huff… tiring," gasped Ann between breathes as she made her way over to one of the benches and slumped down. "We can rest here for a few minutes. The ship was just spotted when I came to get you… And anyways, we don't want to look like we've run all the way here… even though we have."

Cleaning my glasses, I fixed my dress so that it flowed away from my body again, giving me a mature look. My gray eyes darted to Ann. "Does my dress look ruffled at all? I don't want it to look messy or anything for Gray."

Ann's light blue eyes looked me up and down. I watched her expressions self-consciously. Ann was one to speak her thoughts, no matter how harsh they may be.

"You look fine," Ann finally replied, wiping sweat from her brow. "Are you wearing make-up by the way?"

I nodded as I took the seat next to Ann. My cheeks flushed as I ran a hand through the stray locks of my hair. "Karen and Claire helped me out…. Does it look… okay?" I struggled to find the right words to ask Ann. I was sometimes so insecure about my looks that I found it hard to even do a simple mirror check, let alone ask someone else.

Ann smiled devilishly. "You look hot!"

My face grew hot as I casually drew my hair in front of my face and ran my fingers through it. "You really think so?"

"Totally!" Ann exclaimed, once energized again. "Gray will so be all over you!"

My harsh blush disappeared, replaced by a soft, natural blush at the thought of Gray. He was just so… cute. He was unlike anyone in the village, like me. The orange haired male gave my heart pitter-patters at just the thought of him. I was focused on the fact that we were practically made for each other. If anyone thought about it, they would see so many similarities between the two of us. Both of us are shy, somewhat sweet and embarrassed about love, and into books. You could drew up several equations for these facts alone and get Gray+MeTrue Love.

Ann's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed that she had left her bench seat and went over to the entrance to the beach. "The ship is docking right now, Mary! Stop daydreaming and come over here!"

Looking over, I found Ann's orange hair billowing in the breeze as she leaned around the edge of the bush besides the entrance.

My heart immediately stopped as I joined my friend at the corner. What if he didn't like me? What if he loved some else? What if he just saw me as a friend and nothing more? What if he DIED along the way?!!

Ann must have sensed my nervousness as she leaned back and met my eyes. "Don't worry. You look fine." The female took a step back and got behind me, pushing me forward, "No go on and show him the new, sexy you!"

I blushed even harder as I took a few small steps to the beach. Turning back every few steps, I saw Ann give me a thumbs-up and a gesture for me to go on. I grabbed the end of my braid and ran my hands through it as of instinct and boldly took seven large steps to the deck. (I know that doesn't sound very bold, but for me it was.)

Doug, Cliff, Zack, and Won were all gathered at the dock as I joined the back of the group. A small white ship was pulling along side the dock and several crewmen were on deck with ropes, ready to tie the ship to the pier. I felt my heart accelerate way past it's normal range as I saw two familiar faces join the crewmen…

Shortly after I joined the group, Ann strolled up beside me, hands in her pockets. "Excited?"

"Nervous," I corrected, giving her a side-glance, "but excited none the less."

I couldn't really make anything out on the ship accept a boy with a blue hat and a very old man, but that's all I needed. My legs seemed to turn into Jell-O and wiggle out from under me as I silently swayed from one foot to the other to keep from fainting.

My heart literally froze in place as the men slipped the ropes over the posts and slid the landing dock down.

_Popuri's P.O.V_

"Why did we get stuck cleaning the blacksmith's while Gary and Saibara are away?" I asked, coughing as a layer of dust from the bookshelf was swept into my face by a sudden wind. Wiping my face, I ran over to the open window and slammed it shut. Stupid dust… They're coming back today, so why do we have to clean this dump?

Rick looked up from the pile of dirt he was sweeping up. "Because we live close to them and have nothing else to do on a Sunday besides go to church." Turning away from me, he swept the last of the dust into his pan and threw it in the trash bin. His green turtle neck was covered in layers of dust and cobwebs stuck to his jeans. His new glasses were smeared with little piles of dust around the glass part. Thankfully, over the past years, Rick had gotten rid of that geeky apron.

I could only imagine how horrible I looked right now if Rick looked this bad from only sweeping the floor. I was the one who had to clean the furnace of coal and dust the creepy spider webs on the corners away. I'm probably scarred for life by images of those big, black, hairy daddy long legs. Thanks a lot Rick; next time, take the spiders head on and be a man!

"Okay Mr. I-Know-Everything," I said, placing my hands on my hips, "answer me this. Why did we not clean this place until the day Gray and Saibara are scheduled to come back?"

I smirked in triumph when Rick slightly blushed out of embarrassment. "We—we- were—we were, umm…--- we were busy, that's all!" my brother finally said, turning his back on me and continuing to sweep.

Man… that was a short-lived victory. Giving a huff of annoyance, I grabbed the rug from Saibara's room and scurried over to the door. My bottom red dress billowed behind me ever so slightly as I opened to door and allowed the fresh breeze to enter the stuffy room.

Not turning around, I knowingly smirked as I heard Rick start a fit of sneezes and coughs. See what happens when you ignore me? Closing the door behind, I started shaking the rug out. My thoughts slowly drifted to the Goddess Festival.

I already had my dress picked out and was putting the final touches on the bottom half by sewing in some small ribbons. My mom taught me a few things before she left.

My mom…

Sighing in sadness, I carefully hung the rug over the white fence along the walkway and hosted myself onto the fence as well. I neatly tucked my legs under me and pushed my hair out of my face.

I still couldn't believe that she was gone. It seems like yesterday she was here watering the cornfields in her pink poncho. I can almost hear her humming that tune that I could never figure out.

I suddenly found myself trying desperately to catch on to the rhythm of the song. Each note that I hummed seemed wrong somehow, so I finally gave up and let my thoughts return to my mother.

First my dad leaves, then my mom dies… What's next? Rick suddenly becomes hot and famous and goes away to live in Hollywood? …New topic, I highly, highly, doubt that that is going to happen anyways.

Sighing again, I gave up trying to hold my hair back and let it flow in the breeze, whisking around like thin trails of cotton candy. A few leaves off of a tree flew onto the path and were caught in the wind as they danced in front of my face.

Sometimes, I wish I could be those leaves; dancing along like this is the best place in the world and then flowing away whenever I feel like it. But no… I'm stuck here. Forever restricted to cleaning, chickens, and listening to Rick complain about how bad Kai is.

"POPURI!!" Rick screeched from the doorway to the blacksmith's, breaking me out of my thoughts. "How long does it take to shake out a rug?"

"I'm coming! Jeez!" I carefully lowered myself off of the fence post and grabbed the rug, giving it one last shake for good measures. I heard Rick yell again for me to hurry up as I rushed to the door. What Karen saw in him, I'll never know.

I gave the beautiful, free outdoors one last longing glance before entering the shop, stamping my feet for emphasis on my anger.

_Claire's P.O.V_

Whoever created dancing should be hung and forced to do the chicken dance forever in the afterlife. I slammed the stop button on my CD player as Karen and I plopped down on the floor from exhaustion.

As hard as it was trying to decipher Karen's handwriting, trying to learn the steps and move in time with the music proved to be harder. Karen had stepped on my foot at least five times in the last minute and I had made an uncalled for face plant on the ground around the middle part of the song. Stupid baggy overalls…

"…I hate these stupid steps," Karen finally says, breaking the silence between us. "Couldn't they have made it simpler?" Her green eyes were closed tightly in tiredness as she heaved in deep breathes of air.

"Why no!" I replied, sarcasm dripping from every word. "That would just be too easy. And the people who design this must make it as challenging as possible." My blonde hair stuck to my face from the sweat seeping from my forehead. My clothes suddenly felt two sizes to large.

My best friend slowly opened her eyes wide enough for them to give me a happy, but angry glare. "And to think that we have to learn this is one week. We'll probably be the laughing stocks of the whole village."

"I wonder if they'll put it on the news," I pondered, imagining one of the news people cracking up laughing while showing a video of the festival.

"They wouldn't put it on the news… Funniest Home Videos, though? Definitely."

A sudden knock at the door made us both jump and sent Rover into a barking spasm. His little brown form wheeled around in circles at the door.

Karen and I both exchanged glances before I slowly got up and went to the door. Who would be knocking on my door at almost four in the afternoon? I shot a questioning look towards Karen who just shrugged her shoulder, drawing her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

I placed my hand on the brass doorknob and opened the door just a crack. Elli's beaming face met mine as I let out a sigh of relief and opened the door wider. Then nurse's blue gown flowed gently in the wind, a brown package settled neatly in her hands. Not one strand of hair or thread on her neat dress was out of place. Typically Elli…

"Hey Elli!" I said brightly, feeling very uncomfortable in my sweaty and oversized clothes compared to the nurse. "What's-?"

Before any other words could leave me mouth, Rover leaped out from his circles and jumped at Elli's legs, begging to be picked up. The brown-haired female smiled at the dog's puppy-like nature.

"Rover!" I yelled, horrified at his behavior. "Stop that! Bad dog!"

"It's alright, Claire," Elli said, beaming at me before bunching her skirts in one hand and stooping down. She let go of her skirts long enough to pat Rover on the head to calm him down before standing up. "When I go over to play with May, Hannah always seems to do that too. I guess it's a dog thing."

Karen suddenly appeared at the doorway, probably hearing me yelling at Rover. Her green eye brightened as she saw Elli. "Hey!" she greeted, leaning on the frame of the door to my right. Rover, satisfied with Elli's pat, settled at her feet.

Elli nodded towards Karen and put on a flashy smile. "Hey yourself. What are you two up to?"

"Studying those stupid steps…" I mumbled, unconsciously rubbing my elbow that I had landed on during my face plant.

The nurse nodded her head in agreement. "It took me two whole weeks just to get the first part memorized and perfected. You don't even want to hear about the other parts… trust me."

"We're doomed," Karen stated, rolling her eyes to the ceiling and letting her posture slump.

"No denying there," I agreed, sighing as I did so. "…Anyways, what's up?"

Elli's brownish-red eyes suddenly took on a look of realization. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She held out the package to me. "Harris the mailman was off duty today and Zack is busy greeting Gray so Mayor Thomas asked me to deliver this."

Curious, I took the package from her, feeling its aged cardboard brush against my now tough fingers. It didn't feel heavy, but it didn't really feel light either. Who would send me a package? I hadn't ordered anything… One glance at the return address told me everything. Only one person I know dots their 'i's with dollar signs…

"It's from my sister."

Elli looked at me curiously, while Karen leapt up from her slouched position. "You mean the one who married the millionaire?"

"Yep."

Elli ran a hand through her short brown hair, her brown eyes wandering to her wristwatch. "Oh! I've got to get back to the Clinic. The Doctor wants me to help him close up tonight. Sorry about the short visit," she said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Don't be," I said, shaking my head. "Thanks for delivering the package and feel free to stop by at any time." I kind of felt sorry for her… I mean, I never mentioned to anyone, besides Karen and Mary, that I had a sister. She probably felt forgetful or just curious as to why I didn't tell her.

The female nodded as she started towards the exit. "I will. Make sure to fill me in on what your sister gave you tomorrow!"

"I will!" I called, waving with my free hand. Karen gave a short wave as Elli disappeared behind the house.

Turning back to me, the brunette looked at me with a smirk. "So what do think she sent you?" I watched as the wind blew her golden and brown locks wildly, but somehow neatly, away from her face, the locks sweeping over ever so slightly. With her beauty, it was just so hard not to be jealous. If the wind did that to my hair, I would probably look stupid.

"I don't know," I sighed returning into my house. I set the brown package on the table, staring at it like it was going to pop up and dance. Karen shut the door as she joined me at my table with Rover bounding up to his usual place on the end of my bed.

"Is it like some special occasion or something?" Karen persisted, looking towards the package then to my face. "Don't tell me I forgot your birthday!"

Laughing, I shook my head, my blonde hair lightly whipping against my face. "No, don't worry. My birthday isn't until Fall."

"So it's just a present?"

"Most likely."

A few seconds of silence passed before Karen broke it. "Well? Aren't you gonna open it?"

Abruptly, the clock near my mirror chimed three times, leaving my words drowned out. The chimes signaled that 4 o'clock had arrived all too soon.

"Damn!" she exclaimed, somewhat startling me. "I'm sorry Claire. I promised my parents that I would be home by four. They want me to help them set up for tomorrow or something like that." She rolled her green eyes with boredom. "They said that if I didn't come, they wouldn't give me my finished dress for the Goddess Festival."

I watched her in confusion as she rushed to the door. Looking over her shoulder as she ran out, Karen yelled, "Fill me in tomorrow, okay?"

Dashing to the door, I leaned out and shouted towards Karen's retreating form, "You can count that as a promise! … Hey! What about the dance steps?!"

Unfortunately, Karen was already too far away from me to reply… either that, or she didn't want to.

Taking a deep gulp of the fresh air, I waited a few seconds more, just enjoying the feel of the spring breeze on my face. This was probably the best decision of my life… moving here and all.

My family and I… didn't see eye to eye anyways. My sister and me never really had that rare sisterly bond. We were friends, but not close ones. With her being the pretty brunette with bright green eyes and pure white smile, you could easily tell who had gotten the charm and beauty and who had ended up with the rest. I guess the youngest in a duo always feels this way. My sister's presents were just little gifts so that she could kiss up to mom and dad more.

Sighing, I closed the door and head over to the package. Might as well see what she sent me… knowing my sister it would probably be something girly.

_Gray's P.O.V_

I grabbed my blue hat and secured it to my head as a sudden gust of wind almost knocked it away. The rolling sea beneath me sprayed foam over the sides in a steady rhythm. I slung my one brown suitcase over my shoulder as I walked out onto the deck and towards my grandfather.

For the return, I had changed into my new red and white plaid shirt with a pair of blue jeans and brown sneakers. It wasn't much, but I was kind of hoping that Claire would be impressed with my slight farmer look.

It was so weird. It just seemed like yesterday that we were leaving and I was stuck at my old neighborhood, which was embarrassing enough. I hadn't really grown in two seasons… well; maybe I got a bit taller. Was Claire into tall guys? Or did she like the short ones?

The boat pulled to a steady stop as we docked near the pier, breaking me out of my thoughts with sudden thud. My heart seemed to pound in anticipation, hoping and dreading the moment I stepped out and onto the old sands of Mineral beach.

"You ready?" my grandfather asked, his voice coming out in a raspy manner. He only carried one green rucksack slung over his broad shoulders.

I simply nodded, afraid to speak. It seemed that those four hours talking to the mirror and readying myself didn't help calm my nervousness. Would Claire even be here? What if she left town? What if she met some other guy? WHAT IF SHE WAS ENGAGED?!

Forcing myself to calm down, I looked towards the men who were unloading the landing ladder. I joined my grandfather as he began to climb down, refusing any help from the crew. I followed, afraid that my sweating hands would make me slip off the ladder and go tumbling down into the sea. That would not be a good way to show off…

As I lowered myself, I looked over to crowd, spotting Doug, Zack, Won (what was he doing here?), Ann, Cliff, and …Mary all gathered around the edge of the pier, giving us room to land and put our luggage down. We didn't know many people, so I didn't really expect this many people to be here… I would've been all right if it was just Claire. Although I can't blame her for not showing, I was a jerk towards her.

Grandfather jumped down first, steadying himself by grabbing onto the railing around the edge. I joined him, grabbing onto the railing as well to avoid slipping. It seemed that four days on a ship had given us both an overdose of sea legs.

As soon as we were steadied, Doug came forward, shaking Grandfather's hand and giving me a hard slap on the back. It seemed that the inn owner didn't lose any of his strength during our absence. "Welcome back Saibara and Gray!"

"It's good to be back," commented Grandpa. His eyes scanned over the crowd. "Is… Is Ellen okay?"

Doug smiled, his orange hair whipping back in the wind. "She's just fine. She would have been here actually, but her conditions only allow her to walk with a verified nurse and Elli has to work so…" He shrugged his shoulders to end his statement.

A small smile appeared over Grandfather's face. "That's good to hear. Now, tell me what I've missed!"

While Doug, Zack, Won, and my grandfather stepped towards Zack's cabin, I made my way towards Ann, Cliff, and Mary. Ann was the same; expect maybe her hair had grown out. Cliff was exactly like I remembered him. Mary… she was different. I don't know what but something about her just seemed… different. Maybe it was the fact that her hair was now past her waist or that her eyes seemed to shine with unknown happiness. I guess the library's been pretty lonely without me coming to read ever day expect Mondays. Looking at her more closely, the difference suddenly dawned on me.

She wasn't hiding behind her glasses or blushing with her head to the ground. She was actually looking up and smiling that sweet smile of hers that caused us to be friends. Of course, we never progressed farther than just being friends. I just couldn't see myself spending the rest of my life with quiet, lady-like Mary when I have gorgeous, spunky Claire snatching my heart. Oh Goddess I hope she isn't taken. If she is, I'll-

"GRAY!!!" squealed Ann, rushing forward and leaping at me before I had time to react. I soon found myself in one of her death grip hugs, the air being cut off from my body. Same old Ann…

I heard laughing behind Ann as I struggled to free myself, her grasp never loosening. Just as I thought my face was turning blue and I was about to faint, the female released her arms from around my neck and stepped back, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Welcome back!"

Gasping in long deep breathes, I fake glared at her. "You could've killed me back there!" I said, a laugh escaping my lips.

Ann gently punched my shoulder. "But I didn't, did I?"

"I guess not…"

"Well I for one, am glad to have my old roommate back," Cliff said, stepping up. "If you hadn't come back when you did, Doug would've given your room to some hobo and I am not living with hobo."

"Good to see you too, Cliff," I said, casually fixing my hat to its original position. Cliff and I hadn't really gotten along like the best of buddies. We had more of a rival/brotherly kind of bond.

"What's with the cold tone?" the brown haired male asked, eyeing me suspiciously, like he knew something that I wasn't telling.

I shrugged. "Knowing that the inn owner was about to give your room to some hobo isn't exactly the best welcome back intro."

"I guess you're right…"

"It's good to have you back, Gray," Mary said, finally speaking up. I noticed how she batted her eyes really quickly when she said that, probably hoping that I wouldn't notice. Oh, I noticed all right. What the heck was going on?

Before I had a chance to speak, Ann interrupted me. "Oh, Come on! Enough of the intros and welcome backs! Let's ditch the parents and go for a stroll down memory lane. What'd you all say?"

Cliff beamed at Ann, his brown eyes glowing. "That would be nice… This beach kind of freaks me out."

Mary quickly nodded her head. "It's the tides, isn't it? The ocean gets very restless as night draws closer and closer. It's because of the gravitational pull of the moon on the seas across earth that cause it." She quickly gathered the skirts of her dress and began towards the exit with the rest of us.

Yep, same old Mary. Always popping out new and old facts concerning our questions and answers even when we don't ask for them.

"Dad! We're going for a walk!" yelled Ann over her shoulder, strolling in front with Cliff.

Doug quickly turned around, gave an okay-sign and then returned to his, Zack, Won, and Grandfather's conversation.

Conversation was lacking along the way across the Rose Square. Cliff and Ann chatted up a storm while walking side by side and admiring the new, fresh leaves. Mary and I calmly and quietly trailed behind them, me too fascinated with how much things have changed then to notice Mary staring up and me and batting her eyes.

It seemed just like yesterday when I was walking along this path to go to the blacksmith's last summer with a carefree attitude, thinking that I would be here for every second of the rest of my life. Look at me now… I had to go back to my old neighborhood causing me to discover that I have feelings for girl I could never talk to without blushing. And there is no way I'm letting my rudeness from our last encounters get in the way of our future relationship.

Mary must have sensed that something was wrong. "It feels strange… doesn't it?"

Snapping out of my thoughts of Claire, I looked towards her. "I'm sorry, what?"

I saw Mary blush as she turned away from my face and looked forward. "Coming back here… It feels weird, doesn't it?"

"Yeah… It's like I missed so much in such a short time."

"I-I could fill you in," she replied, blushing deeper as she did so, her hands fiddling with her dress.

I considered it for a moment. Mary knows Claire better than anyone I could get to help me, so if I play my cards right, I could get an open path to Claire's heart. There's no way I'm begging Karen to help me anyways. "Alright. I have to help my grandfather set-up the shop tomorrow, so how does Tuesday sound?"

Mary dipped her head, causing the loose strands of her silky rave hair to bounce. "That's fine. I have to help my parents out tomorrow anyways. Where do you wanna meet?"

I looked into her shining eyes, thinking of all the places I knew of. I didn't want it to be crowded, like at the inn. The last thing I wanted was for someone to put two and two together to figure out that I liked Claire. Cliff or Ann might overhear the conversation if we have it in my old room… "How's the library sound?" Hardly anyone comes there anyways, so we should be safe…

"Perfect!" Mary exclaimed, blushing afterward for her over excitement. "So, I'll see you around four on Tuesday? Four is when you get off work, right?"

I slightly nodded, dreading the fact that I would have to go back to shaping metal in just one day. "But isn't that when the library is closed?"

"There's no harm in keeping it open for an extra hour."

I grinned, watching her blush as I did. "Okay. I'll see ya then."

Things were looking up for me. I had a friend, a future look at what I missed, and a direct route to the girl of my dream's heart. What could possibly go wrong?

**A/N: Told ya there would be GrayXClaire action! The next chapter will contain Claire's new look. Don't worry though! I will be switching her outfits based on events in the chapter and what I think goes best with that event. ...I really don't have anything else to say.**

**Review! Go on! You know you want to... **


	6. Awkward Reunion

**Friendship or Love?**

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry about the long wait for updating. Teachers apparently think we have no lives out of school. Anyways, I really appreciate all the reviews on the last chapter. Thank you so much! **

**You will be warned that there are some GrayXClaire parts in this so turn around if you are not of the GrayXClaire community. I don't know what it is about this chapter, but I feel like it's really bad or something like that. Sigh...**

**Well, on with the story!**

_Claire's P.O.V_

Whoever created alarm clocks should take a long walk on a very short pier…

I lazily stretched my arms above me, a loud yawn escaping my mouth. By now I should be awake, having already showered, dressed, and eaten rice cake for breakfast and all. Don't ask. I was just too lazy to cook anything else.

Throwing open the door, Rover scampered in between my feet in a desperate attempt to get outside. "Calm down," I giggled, stooping down and cradling him within my arms. Taking a couple steps outside, I turned my little beagle lose into the grassy fields. I chuckled at the sight.

The warm dawn sunshine peeking over the top of Mother's Hill illuminated me in my new outfit. My rich sister had sent me several different pieces of clothing from her hometown, only with the one I was wearing. The most amazing part was that I actually liked all the pieces that she sent me. I mean, they were clothes that I would actually wear.

The regular outfit I had dawned on started with a pair of faded blue jeans, slinging over so slightly over my hip to just show the tiniest bit of skin. A thick belt made out of the same faded denim looped around my waist, tying at the side. Wrapped around my shoulder was a faded blue jean jacket, left unbuttoned in the middle. A red and white striped tank top kept the rest of my top half covered. (Hey! I'm a farmer, not a slut!) A pair of white, fingerless gloves with little red stars on top and the same brown shoes as before almost finished my look. The red beads tied within some of the locks of my hair completely finished it.

Stretching again, I started towards the entrance to Mineral Town. Mary had asked for my help two days ago to help clean up the library on this Monday. (She's such a neat freak.) Usually, the little librarian went with her family to Mother's Hill, but today her father was going somewhere else alone, so she had the day off. In my opinion, the library was getting kind of dirty…

Waving to Rover, I shouted, "Be good now! Protect the farm while Mommy's away!"

A small bark was my reply.

Setting out onto the brick path, I stuffed my hands into my pockets and gazed at all the blooming trees. The Goddess Festival was now only a week away… Still haven't found anybody to go with me. And still don't know all of the steps. Man, was I going to suck at the Goddess Festival or what?

"Hey!!! Claire!!!!" called a familiar voice, making me stop in my tracks and whirl around to see whom it was. My face lit up when I saw Rick waving from his place in the chicken fields. Seven or so chickens swarmed around at his feet as he distributed grain to all of his flocky friends.

I turned around where the two paths of the brick walkway crossed and ran over to Rick. "Feeding the chickens again?" I said casually, lifting myself onto the fence post and flopping my legs over the edge.

"Hehe… Yep, chickens need at least a pound of chicken feed a day. And we feed all of our chickens by hand. Most people don't know that," Rick explained, continuing to feed the chickens without looking up. "So how've you been?"

"Pretty good. Hey, where's Popuri?"

"She went to Elli's or something like that," the red-haired male sighed, putting down the feedbag and turning to me. "New look?"

I giggled. "Yep. How do ya like it?"

I watched in amusement as his face turned scarlet red and he averted his gaze. "You look… really nice."

Really nice? Oh, come on. Having a sister, even Rick should know that when a female asks your opinion on an outfit, 'really nice' doesn't cut it. "Oh…" I said dully, rolling my eyes slight and making sure the displeasure in my voice was heard.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Rick stuttered, waving his hands in front of his face. At least he knew when he was wrong. "I mean it does look really nice on you but it looks even better. But no in that kind of way! What I meant to say was that you look beautiful! …But not like that! I-!"

I broke into fits of laughter as Rick started to calm down. "It's okay," I managed to say between laughs. I gave him a light punch on the shoulder when he came close enough. "I know what you meant you big idiot."

Pushing his glasses up on his nose, Rick cleared his throat. I could still tell he was nervous by the way his cheeks were still red. "Um… So how's the farm?"

"As good as it can get," I explained, whisking a lock of my golden hair over my shoulder, the sunlight gently bouncing off of it. "I was just heading to Mary's. She needs some help organizing those books of hers."

"I see…" the male started, picking up the feed bag again and letting himself out of the pen by the gate. Setting the bag down besides the house, he strolled over to the bordering fence besides the brick path where I was sitting. "Well I have to go met Karen outside the supermarket. Sorry to just start up a conversation and leave."

"S'okay," I replied, shrugging my shoulders carelessly as I hopped off of the white fence post. The soft dirt beneath my feet crunched as I walked over to stand by Rick. "Good luck with Karen," I said slyly, winking at him and elbowing him on the arm as I did so. "Will I be hearing wedding bells soon?"

Rick's whole face quickly turned scarlet. "I-! We-! She isn't-! She's just my friend! We're nothing more! I swear! I don't have those kinds of feelings for her and vise-versa!"

"Calm down. I was only joking. Geez. …Hey if you guys aren't more then friends, then how come you're going to the Goddess Festival together?" I asked, slyly folding my hands behind my head and looking up at him. Rick had an insane growth spurt around the third year, so know I had to look up to see his expression.

His already red face deepening, Rick turned his head away from we. "We---! I mean, she-! What I'm trying to say is--! …Oh would you look at the time!" the chicken owner said, gazing down at his watch and giving a low whistle. "Karen is expecting me in about a minute. I gotta go!"

Without giving another word or looking back, Rick bustled out of his farm area and hurried down the road to the supermarket. His feet were going faster than usual, I believe.

Blinking a couple of times, I let a soft sigh escape my lips. "Whatever." I quickly stuffed my hands in my pocket and continued along the path to Mary's library, a tiny amount of satisfactory following me at the prospect of making Rick so nervous, Hey, he was like an older brother to me. And besides, what's a little sister for if they don't constantly tease their brother?

_Elli's P.O.V_

"OW!" I cried, the tiny pin coming through the green silk and pricking my finger for the umpteenth time. Retracting my hand from underneath the silk, I examined my already bandaged fingers. The spot wasn't bad, just a little bruised and sore. I'll live!

Giving a deep sigh, I pulled my other hand holding the silk up away and stuck the tiny pin back into my wrist pin cushion. I stood up to examine my work so far.

Karen had recently arrived yesterday afternoon with the needed silk for Claire's dress and all of the measurements. I had started working that night, getting only the cutting done. Today, I was working on the overall flow and shape of the dress. With Stu off and playing with May and Grandmother visiting Saibara along with the Doctor, I had the house to myself.

The green silk was thrown over one of my Grandmother's old manikins, giving me some starting point. So far, I had gotten the dress to tuck in around the waist, adding some, but not a lot, of flow to the bottom area. I knew Claire near really liked ballroom gowns, so I was shooting for something along the lines of an evening gown. I had planned on making the dress with a large dip around the neck, only wrapping around the shoulders. I would leave the rest of the designs, such as the flowers and little intricate patterns to Ann.

I wiped a section of my short brown hair way from my face as I kneeled down again; ready to finish the hemming along the bottom. This was such a pretty color that Claire picked out. It would make mine look dull in comparison to its soft glow and slimming physic.

I continued to stitch the bottom of the dress together in small bunches, making it appear somewhat ruffled when a loud knock jarred me from my work. Sighing in annoyance, I stood up and stuck my free pin into the cushion around my wrist. Normally, I was hospitable to my guests, but right now I was kind of busy with this dress. I only had less than a week to get it to Ann. Who would visit at this hour?

My questions were answered as a pink haired female literally exploded through the door, not even waiting for me to say come in. "KAI'S COMING!!!!" squealed an overly excited Popuri into my stunned face. I wasn't really used to hyper people barging into my house and breaking out into squeals and giggles.

Whisking past me and dancing in a small circle, Popuri twirled around the small area, her red dress fanning out around her small frame. I rapidly blinked my brown eyes to recover from the shock of the bubbly female's entrance. "So, Kai's coming?" I asked casually, running a hand through my somewhat messy brown hair as I shut the door.

"Yep!!" giggled Popuri, stopping her dance of joy long enough to glance towards me. "He's coming to Mineral Town a little earlier so he can take me to the Goddess Festival! Isn't that romantic?" Her cherry colored eyes got that far off look and glowed with happiness.

I smiled. "Yes, it is very romantic. But, what about Rick? Won't he be angry?"

The small female angrily crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "That's his problem, not mine. Besides, no offense here but Karen's a real flirt too! And does that stop him from having a crush on her? That would be a no. I can love whomever I want to. I'm technically an adult now anyways."

I suppressed a small laugh. "Then I guess we should all be prepared for future fist-fights?"

"Rick can throw all the tantrums he wants, that still won't stop me from loving Kai. … That reminds me. I should ask Claire if I could borrow her hammer for the upcoming week and a half."

"Why do you need a hammer?"

A sly grin crossed the cheerful female's face. "I'm gonna have to have some method of stopping the fights if they get too out of hand. Rick could use a good whack or two anyways."

A light, airy laugh escaped my lips as an image of Popuri chasing Rick around wielding a giant hammer. Manna would have something to gossip about then. "Just go easy on him if you do. I really wouldn't like to have Rick stuck in the Clinic during the Goddess Festival. And I don't need an earful of how 'bad' an influence Kai is."

"And you think I do?" Popuri countered, settling herself onto my yellow couch. Her eyes landed on Claire's dress. "Ooh! Is that Claire's dress?"

"Actually it is," I said, taking pride in my handiwork when I heard the awe in her voice. "Karen just gave me all the fabric last night and I've been working on it ever since."

"It's so pretty…" the female gasped, feeling the green silk in between her fingers. "And it's silk! OH! I'm so jealous now! My dress is just a simple pink color with roses along the edges."

A soft laugh came from my throat as I examined the bare neckline to the dress. "I'm stuck on deciding which style of neckline to use. V-neck or scoop?"

"…Scoop definitely," Popuri replied, closing one eye as she gazed at the dress. "I wish Rick would've given me more money to buy a dress. Then maybe I could have one at least competing with Claire's."

I sighed, taking a small pin from the cushion on my wrist and pinning the neckline together. "You know Rick. Besides, I think you'll look fine in your dress. Remember the judges score on more than just the dress itself."

"It's easier said when it's coming from the last Goddess," she cockily replied, grinning at me as heat rose into my face.

"I-I-I told you! There was a mistake in the score keeping last year! I was never meant to be Goddess!"

"Sure… whatever," Popuri sighed, adding a laugh on the end. "Claire's gonna love her dress though. You've done an amazing job already."

"Thank you," I stammered, continuing to busy myself with the neckline. "But Ann still has yet to get a hold of it. …Let's just hope that it stays green when Ann's done."

Laughing, Popuri threw a lock of her cotton-colored hair over her solider. "I'll talk to her."

"Thanks," I sighed, finishing off one thin line of purple embroidery on the scoop of the neck. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I'm kind of busy here so…"

"OH!" Popuri cried, springing up from the couch and scurrying to the door. "I'm really sorry for dropping by unannounced and all. I just had to tell someone and your light was on so…"

"Don't worry too much about it," I laughed, looking away from the dress. "I'm not mad or anything. It's just, I only have so much time to get this done and who knows how long Ann will take."

Opening the door, she replied, "I completely understand. I've gotta get going anyways. Chickens to fed, brothers to harass, and all that junk."

I grinned as my brown eyes followed the lively girl out the door and into the morning sunlight. "See ya! And good luck with Kai!"

"I will! Thank you and bye!" Popuri giggled, skipping across the brick pathway as the door to my house slammed shut once again. Silence enveloped the area as I dutifully continued with my sewing.

_Claire's P.O.V _

"And then he took me up on my offer to fill him in! He's coming to the library on Tuesday!" Mary squealed, handing another book to me. I was seated onto a long ladder on wheels that reached up to the third shelf nailed into the sidewalls. Mary was leaning over the railing from the second floor and handing me more and more books to put away.

I took the book with a smile and shoved it between Romeo & Juliet and The Three Musketeers. My blonde hair whipped into my small face as I ran my hand along the spines of the books. I knew how crazy Mary was about Gray, her every other thought being centered around him, so I guess I was the perfect one out of the five to sit here and listen to the female gossip endlessly about how hot he is or something along those lines. For me personally, Gray was just another person in the village. "Sounds like you two are really hitting it off."

Mary let out a sigh and slumped against the railing near the winding staircase up, her eyes displaying that far away look. "He's gotten even hotter over the two seasons. Gray's skin is all nice and tan, still muscular like before, but I think he's gained more confidence."

"Umhm," I said, taking the duster from its place seated on the second self and running it over the line of books. I honestly didn't care what Gray looked like. "Hand me that other book near your arms."

"Be careful on that ladder, Claire," Mary warned as she grabbed the nearest book and wiped the dust off. "It's really old and I don't know if it can stand up to so much weight. …Not that you're fat or anything!"

Chuckling, I rearranged the books again so I would have more room. "I'll be fine. Quit worrying."

Shrugging her shoulders, Mary reached over the railing to hand the book to me. "I'm thinking about asking him to the Goddess Festival when he comes over."

Taking the book from Mary, I placed it next to the other books, wiping it with the duster as well. "Make sure not to come on too sudden. Guys hate that and it usually makes them nervous."

"I know… It's just he's so perfect! Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect body, perfect everything! Maybe he'll ask me even. The makeup seemed you gals gave me yesterday worked wonders on him. We actually had a nice conversation when he offered to walk me as far as the inn on the way home," the librarian continued, twirling a strand of her raven hair around her finger while she side glanced at me. "…You know this may seem strange, but I just know noticed that you're wearing new clothes. And they look really good on you."

Finally! I was waiting for that little sentence ever since I entered the door, clambered up the ladder, and listened to her ramble on about Gray this Gray that. It was actually starting to make me nausea. "Now you notice?" I said, the words coming out more coldly than I wanted them to.

Mary blushed as she tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear and looked away, her old shy personality returning. "I-I'm sorry Claire. I'm just so excited about finally getting a chance to light some sparks between Gray and I. It all seems sorta like a fairytale out of one of my books. I'm really sorry for ignoring you."

Sighing, I turned my bright blue gaze on her. "S'okay. I know how a girl can get when she's in love and you're no exception. It's just; I want our friendship to last a long time and love not to tear that down. I guess that's why I snapped at you. Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," Mary reassured me, holding out another book for me to put away. "I know that I'm kind of annoying when I start talking endlessly about Gray… I can hear myself, you know. I'm just in-."

"Love," I finished her, placing the book with the others. "Let's just hope you don't stay like this. Or else I might have to send Ann and Karen over here to straighten you out."

The black haired female put on a fake scared face and clasped her hands together in front of her. "Anything but that please! Anything!"

We both erupted into laughter, our coldness and anger forgotten. That was the glory of being so tight with my friends. When we fought, which we did, one little joke and an "I'm sorry," could make all of the harsh feelings disappear.

I think that's what I was missing in the city.

True friends.

A sudden knock at the library door brought both of us to silence. Pushing off with my foot on the shelf, I wheeled around to the nearest front window at the top. My hands grasped the bars tightly as I climbed to the top and looked out the dusty window at the scene below. I literally groaned, "It's Gray." I was thankful that Mary could only see my back as I rolled my eyes.

What does he want?

A high-pitched squeal filled the room as Mary hiked her skirts up to her knees and scurried down the winding staircase. Her hands furiously ran through her hair to relieve any knots that had formed. She dusted her glasses once more before opening the door.

"Gray?" I heard her question; her voice sounding like she was pretending that she didn't know he was there. As if. "What are you doing here? The library's closed today just so you know."

Gray's rough voice reached my ears from my point at the top of the ladder. "Hi Mary. My grandfather let me off a little early, s-so I came down here to see if you needed any help. Rick told me that you were planning to clean this place up today." Yeah right…

Not wanting to hear anymore, I silently pushed myself back over near the second floor landing and took some of the needed placed books from the railing onto one of the empty shelves. I didn't need to hear them talk about how sweet they were or any of that crap. Sadly, I could not block out their conversation.

"Oh, Gray! That's really sweet of you." I heard the door give a soft creak as Mary opened it wider. "Please come in. I know it's a bit messy right now, but I'm sure you could find a seat."

Quickly dusting another empty shelf to prepare it for the books, I casually glanced down to find Gray walking into the room. My heart literally stopped. Now I know why Mary was so obsessed with how the young apprentice looked. Boy was he handsome! His hat was in his hands, his finger nervously fiddling with the blue rim and revealing his bright orange hair that hung shaggily in his blue eyes. His once baggy brown clothes were gone, replaced by a plaid farmer's shirt and jeans. The muscular frame that he always concealed with his baggy was now showing through. In my opinion, he did look hot! Very hot!

…Wait, what am I thinking?! Bad Claire, bad Claire!

Math: Gray Maryhappiness, Gray Claire… nothin' but trouble.

Returning to my task of piling books on shelves, I silently placed the second book on the shelf, my ears now tuned into their conversation.

Mary pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose and smiled at Gray as she closed the door. "I really appreciate you coming down here to help, but Claire's already helping me."

"C-Claire? She's here?" Gray stuttered, sounding somewhat shocked and another emotion I could not place. Why did he sound so strange when he said my name? It almost sounded like he was relived and afraid at the same time. Almost, but not quite.

"Yeah, I'm here. You got a problem with that?" I called down from my perch on the ladder, turning around and placing one hand on my hip as I glared down. Okay, his hotness level was rocketing up and then was just shot down by his jerkiness. Yes, another word from Claire's personal dictionary. Definition: Gray.

Mary and Gray turned up to look at me. Gray had this weird look on his face while Mary just smiled and gave a small wave.

I watched in amusement as Gray stuttered over his words, trying to apologize. Points for trying. "Um… No, it's not a p-problem for me. I—I-It's I-I didn't expect you here… and not… at your-your farm." I could've sworn I saw his cheeks go red before he put on his famous blue cap again to hide his face.

Rolling my eyes, I returned to my work, dusting the nearest bookshelf in while listening to the conversation below.

"So Gray, do you still want to help out? I do need some of the books relabeled, although I wasn't planning to do them today."

Gray's voice came out more nervous than before and somewhat shaky. "Uh… Um… Sure, I guess. W-Where do I start?"

Walking over to her desk, the female pointed to a stack of old and faded books. "These are the ones that need their number codes restamped. Just take this stamp here and twirl the sides like this to match the numbers with the codes and stamp it on the inside cover."

The male took pulled up a wooden chair to the desk. He scooted the stamp and inkpad closer to him and grabbed the first book. "Uh… Okay…"

Smiling, the librarian turned around to ascend the staircase to the second floor again, her skirts gathered in one hand. "Thank you again Gray. I really appreciate your help."

"Yeah…" I heard Gray mumble as the sound of turning stamp numbers and flipping through book pages filled the hollow silence that had settled.

I shoved the second to last book onto the clean shelf, my mind completely focused on my work. I could feel Gray's eyes look up at me more than once, but I tried to ignore it. What was his problem anyways?

The sound of Mary's black shoes clinking against the wood broke me out of my thoughts as my blue eyes turned to look at her smiling face. "Could you hand me that last book?" I questioned, pointing to the lone dusty gray books sitting just out of my reach on the railing.

"Sure," the librarian answered, turning around to look at the now clean area. "Wow, you must've been working pretty fast to get all of these books onto the shelves."

"Well, you know me."

Mary nodded her head and adjusted her glasses as she picked up the final book and reached over the railing to hand it to me.

Unfortunately, a small crack in the wood boards below her caught her foot. I gasped in shock and in worry as Mary tumbled down to the ground, the book flying across the room as I made a wild grab for it. I saw Gray's head snap up as Mary's slight shriek of surprise reached his ears. His expression was indefinable as he glanced at the both of us. Leaping down a step, I managed to get a good hold of the book before it went flying to floor.

Mary recovered from her fall and looked wildly around before relaxing when she saw me with the book. "Oh thank goodness," she sighed, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Phew…" I gasped, my fingers clasped tightly around the book as I placed it on the edge of a shelf. It was then that I first heard it.

A small groan of exasperation coming from the wood beneath my feet reached my ears. I knew that groan. That was the groan of something about to break or give away.

"Oh no," I whispered, feeling the wood bar beneath my feet begin to snap.

_A couple minutes earlier, Gray's P.O.V,_

Man she's gotten even more beautiful… My blue eyes turned onto Claire yet again as I watched her dutifully stack three books onto an empty shelf. A few stray blonde locks of her hair whisked in her face ever so gracefully that she almost looked like a Goddess.

I could tell she was a little weirded out by me being. I mean, I didn't expect her to be here either. When Grandpa gave me the day off, I thought that I'd get an early start on trying to make Claire fall in love with me, so I went to Mary's library. Rick had told me that she was working overtime to get this place in tip-top shape, so I thought it'd be the perfect cover. Me just casually asking questions while I helped Mary, it wouldn't seem that suspicious.

But as soon as my eyes laid on her… my mind just stopped working all together. I had almost forgotten how gorgeous she looked or how vibrant her eyes are. Or how golden her hair is and how beautiful it looks. My words came out stuttered, as I had tried to talk to her, my further plan of appearing cool and collected as a first impression shattered.

Stamping another book with the numbers 430, I casually looked up at Claire again, watching as Mary leaned over the railing to hand her the last book. Just as the book was within Claire's grasp, Mary stumbled over a slightly raised board and let go of the book.

I moved the book that I was stamping onto the desk and leaped from my chair, set on catching the book and somewhat showing off to Claire. My chances were wasted as the blonde farmer gracefully leaped down a step and made a wild grab for the book with one hand. Luckily, her fingers caught the spine of it and latched onto it.

Damn… I was too slow. Stupid reflexes.

That's when I heard it.

Just as Claire put the book onto the edge of a wooden shelf before her, the wood let out a tired groan, like it was about to break. I knew what would happen even before it happened. I know that thought made no sense, but go with it anyways.

The rest seemed to happen in hyper fast mode.

The wooden bar beneath Claire's feet gave away and spilt right in half. She let out a cry of fright as her hands grasped at nothing but air. My heart froze in terror as Claire began her tumble down to the wooden floor, her hair flying around her.

"CLAIRE!!" Mary cried, her face one of pure terror and shock.

I didn't know how I knew what to do then, nor can I remember. I remember shouting, "Claire!" as my feet carried my over the wood, my heart thudding with ever step. The same thoughts reeled its way around in my head again and again. _Please don't let her hit the floor. Oh Goddess, please don't let her get hurt._ All I could think about at that time was saving Claire, even if I had to suddenly become Superman or something like that. Okay, maybe that wasn't going to happen, but I could be her hero. My knees slipped to the ground as I forced myself into a slide near the ladder, my arms outstretched.

Just as I was right at the ladder, Claire fell directly in my arms. My left arm looped around her legs and my other one was placed securely around her back. Her gorgeous cerulean eyes were tightly shut and her hair was falling over my arm around her back like graceful locks. My sliding stopped just inches away from where Claire would have landed, my knees bumping against the bookcases.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I heard Mary sigh, "Oh thank the Goddess." I looked up at her and grinned reassuringly, motioning that Claire was alright. Her soft grin and gray eyes batted down on my in relief. I'd never noticed how beautiful her eyes are...

The silent moment didn't last for long, as a groan escaped from Claire's lips, causing us both to look towards her. One of her blue eyes was blinking open in the bright sunlight cascading on her from the window. (Did I mention how Goddess like she looks with the sunlight hitting her golden locks and elegant eyes just right?) Her other eye soon followed and I felt heat rise into my cheeks once again as I looked at our positions. I didn't want to just throw her on the ground or anything. Talk about rude. But I didn't really want to stay like this while holding her either…

Okay, maybe I did, but she didn't have any romantic feelings towards me at all so it would be kind of weird when she found herself in my arms.

In the end, I decided to let Claire recover from her shock before letting her out of my arms. I heard Mary's footsteps echoing along the steps, givng me a somewhat sense of relief.

"W-What happened?" came Claire's timid voice, her body shaking ever so slightly in my arms.

I held my breath in nervousness as the blonde's sapphire eyes traveled directly to my blushing face.

**A/N: Yep, decided to leave ya'all with a cliff hanger. I will update, just takes a long time is all. There will be some ClaireXCliff and some ClaireXKai moments (Man, is Gray going to be pissed when he sees what I have in store.) along with a few other pairing hints in the next chapter. **

**Well, see ya! Please Review!**


	7. Is Being Single Really that Great?

**Friendship or Love?**

**A/N: It's the holiday season... to be mega busy! I am sorry it took me so long to update. With Thanksgiving and all... Anyways, the next chapter is here now, so no need to stress! I know I probably lost a lot of reviewers in between my long updates... This one was ten pages long, so don't blame me! **

**I would like to take this time to send out a special thank you to all of the reviewers (new and old) who have stuck by me this long. You guys and gals are the best! Hugs and cookies for you!**

**News for this week: Any offers for someone to beta read my new Harvest Moon fics? Anybody? Anyone? I'm being swamped with so much homework nowadays that I just can't find the time to go back and re-read my stories top to bottom and find every little mistake. So if anybody can and will beta read, either contact me via PM or put it in your review. **

**On with the story!**

_Claire's P.O.V_

I knew it! I knew I should've never gotten on that dangerous death trap! But would anyone listen to me? Oh Nooo. I knew that thing would break! Why oh why did I have to be so foolish? Goodbye cruel world! …

Hey…

Why am I not falling anymore? Is this heaven? Did I go into a coma while falling and die? Did I hit the floor? Why do I hear voices? Are there voices in heaven? Cuz they sound an awful lot like Gray and Mary. Wait a second… Why are someone's arms around me? And...why am I asking all of these questions instead of opening my eyes and finding out? Mental mote to hit myself in the head at a later time. Sometimes I am such a blonde.

A small groan escaped my lips as bright sunlight blocks my view, my eyes trying to see through. Must be heaven… Or I could be entering heaven and all the people that are seeing me lying here are screaming, "Don't go towards the light!" I could feel my chest rising up and down and my breath exiting and entering my mouth so I must have been alive.

Again I tried to open my eyes, this time cautiously opening one first. If this is heaven, it looks an awful lot like Mary's library.

Wait… Mary's library was where I was last. Does-Does that mean I'm still living? I'm alive! I'm alive! I'd jump up and kiss the floor if I could, but right now my body was still in shock. Where's Mary anyways?

I slowly opened my other cerulean blue eye and blinked twice to get them adjusted to the light. Still feel arms around me. Who-?

Heat rushed to my cheeks in an instant as my eyes found my savior. Damn… Out of all the guys in the town it just had to be Gray? Mary's gonna kill me if she gets the wrong idea. She should put a sign outside her library. Warning: Vicious librarian if her man is stolen. Enter at your own risk.

Gray's blue hat was dipped downward ever so slightly to hide his face. Although I swear that his cheeks are red right now. You know… He does look kind of cute in his new outfit with the- WHAT AM I THINKING!? BAD CLAIRE! BAD, BAD, BAD!

"Um…" I started, rubbing the back of my head with my right hand as I try to think of some way to get myself out of this. I can't exactly scream, "Get away from me!" Mary would kill me if I was that rude to him. "Do you mind… Uh… setting me down?" I ask politely, my cheeks flushing bright red now.

Gray's face snapped up to be level with mine and now I could clearly see the hints of red along his somewhat tan cheeks. "Oh! Uh… um… Sure," he stuttered slowly letting his hands release me as I got my balance. "S-Sorry a-about that…" he admits, standing up with me and adjusting his hat again so I can't see his face. Damn he's cute.

"Uh… yeah. But, uh, thanks for saving me and all," I managed to say, surprised at my ability to be somewhat at ease with him. Maybe it was the fact that he seemed… I don't know… Different now. Like before he would've ignored me or just give me a 'humph'. I believed that it was the fact that he was actually acknowledging me.

"Claire! Oh, Claire! Thank the goddess you're safe!" Mary gasped, scurrying down the stairs and rushing to me. Her black shoes clicked along the path and I could see her face was whiter than before as she darted past Gray. "I am so sorry! Thank you Gray. Can you forgive me? I am such a klutz with the book and the you almost dieing! If I wouldn't have made you get up there-."

"Mary!" I screamed, cutting my babbling friend off. I don't know how much more of that I could've taken. "Chill and take slow, deep breaths. I'm alive and in one piece; nothing bad happened, 'kay?"

"I still feel bad…" Mary confessed, twirling a stray lock of her black hair around her slim hand. Pivoting on her heels, the librarian looked gratefully towards Gray. "Thank you again for saving her. I-I would probably be feeling a whole lot worse if you didn't."

My God, she's like my mother. Only shorter, with glasses and black hair.

"Uh… You're welcome," Gray mumbled, his eyes traveled past Mary and somewhat locked gazes with me.

My cheeks were still probably flaming red. Even so, a small humph escaped my lips as I crossed my arms over my chest and diverted my gaze to one of the windows. If he wanted to be friends now, I was gonna make him work a while lot harder.

Mary ignored my little antic and continued smiling at Gray as he returned his gaze to her. Gag me now. Please spare me before they get all lovey-dovey.

"Um… Mary?" I questioned, letting my closed off posture relax as I tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention.

Twirling around to face me, Mary let her grin widen. "Yes?"

"I've gotta be getting back to my farm right now, so I'll just leave you two kids alone."

It was quite amusing to see both of their faces turn bright red as I finished my sentence. I couldn't resist adding that last bit though.

"C-CLAIRE!!" Mary fumed, lightly smacking me on my arm. It took all my willpower not to burst out laughing. See? Vicious librarian… "You've been hanging around Ann way too much!"

Wrapping my red jacket around me tighter, I whirled around on my heels and strutted to the door, leaving the still blushing couple. I threw a small smile over my shoulder to Mary as I opened the door, allowing the warm noon sunshine wash into the room. "Good luck…"

As I shut the door behind my, the sound of Mary's voice, screaming, "CLAIRE!!" could be heard. A smirk formed on my lips, my hands stuffed into my pockets as I started down the brick walkway. Now that I was away from any distractions, my thoughts began to wonder back to my feelings when Gray had caught me.

Sure he wasn't Prince Charming (knowing my luck I'd never find one of those) but he was…sweet and cute. OH!! There I go again! Thinking Gray's cute, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I'm happy being single…aren't I?

No! Even if you were looking for a guy, Claire, Gray's off limits. Mary has a mega crush on him and she would be heartbroken if I swooped in, stole Gray (who I haven't really liked until recently), and just left her hanging there. More importantly, Gray probably doesn't see me as more than some ditzy farmer who moved in.

A sigh of aggravation escaped my lips, halting in my tracks next to a large blooming cherry tree. Leaning against its trunk, my sapphire blue eyes gazed up at the clear sky above me.

Why was it always me who ended up heartbroken or alone? Even in the city, I was always the girl-next-door. Seen as one of the guys but never even considered girlfriend material. Maybe it was because I wasn't exactly beautiful. Yes, I had gorgeous hair and yes my eyes were perfect but the rest of me? Boring-ville.

And now here.

Karen was a heck of lot prettier than me. Elli had her sweet and caring nature that just seemed to draw guys in. Mary had her lady-likeness and her knowledge that beats anyone in this village. Popuri was so innocent and pure, with a cute, bubbly personality to match. Ann had her tomboyish nature and simply stunning strange abilities that would amaze anyone.

But me?

I'm just the city gal who moved into a farm. Sure I'm hard working, I'm not ugly and I can be comical, but what guy would want that?

I think for the first time… I'm questioning being alone forever. Maybe… Maybe I've always wanted someone by my side, but kept that part of me hidden. I was no romantic so…

I furiously shook my head from my thoughts, my thin blonde locks flying into my face. I needed to stop thinking that way. Depression makes you no more attractive. Scuffing the ground with the heel of my shoe, I pushed myself off of the tree and started down the walkway again. Maybe I could head to the inn and have lunch with Ann; she could help straighten my out.

One thought seemingly lingered in the back of my mind and just wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried to push it away.

Who was I going to the Goddess Festival with?

With Ann…

"I'm coming Dad!! Sheesh! I take two seconds off and suddenly the place is packed!" Ann fumed, tossing her orange braided hair over one shoulder as she set Claire's newly designed dress on her bed in the back of the inn.

The green silk had now taken on the form of a dress thanks to the highly skilled Elli. A large scoop made the neckline while the ends of the scoop looped around to wrap around the wearer's shoulders. Elli had tightened the middle in to emphasize the point of a skinny waist, several pieces of ivory cloth to serve as belt loops. From there, the dress fanned out until it reached the wearer's knees, most of the cloth bunched together in a full but thin flow.

Ann had her own plans of spicing things up. With the new violet and ivory thread and cloth she had just bought, the tomboy was going to make a silky purple belt for the loops and add little delicate details into the belt with the ivory thread. For the bottom, the female planned to sew little violet flower designs into the silk. Completing the dress would be a bunch of purple roses laced around the neckline, making it go all the way around the wearer's shoulders.

"Too bad I can't work on it now," Ann sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Stupid inn job! Aren't there child labor laws or something in Mineral town?"

Still ranting as she walked away, Ann opened the door to the main room just a crack before peeking out. _Better make sure no one's ready to ambush me with more work. The Mayor so needs to consider child labor laws. _Crowds of people swarmed together, making it impossible to identify anyone expect for the bustling red-haired man behind the counter. The sound of glasses clinking together and seats scrapping against the wood floor filled the room.

Ann managed to slip into the room and sneak up behind her Dad seemingly unnoticed. She causally glanced over his shoulder to watch as he worked. His rough hands worked the kitchen knife through a large piece of lettuce for a salad.

"Having trouble Dad?" Ann questioned, making her dad jump. Her stray orange locks tumbled into her clear blue eyes, making her appear completely innocent.

Doug's head snapped up from his work and scowled at his daughter. "Gonna give me a heart attack one of these days, Ann."

The tomboy shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "That's what makes it all the more fun."

Doug shook his head slowly and gave the plate of food to Rick, who gave him a thankful grin. Coins clinked as they exchanged hands and Doug spoke. "Since you're not doing anything besides torturing me, could you go over to Duke's place and ask him for another box of cherry red wine? Just tell him to put it on my tab."

"First, torturing is a much too harsh word. Second, dang, we're out all ready? Somebody must be drinking a lot… " Ann observed, giving her father an accusing glare.

Doug frowned at his daughter as he handed Basil his ordered tea and took the coins from the customer's hand. "Karen and Duke had another drinking contest the other day."

"Again? When is Duke gonna realize that Karen can out-drink him at any time," Ann reasoned, waving her hands for dramatic effect.

"The same day Jeff realizes that Duke's never going to pay that tab he keeps adding to."

Ann snorted and let her gaze travel around the room. "When pigs fly."

Doug poured another glass of water for an awaiting customer and glanced at his daughter. "Just hurry and get the wine before Karen shows up tonight and decides to have the heavy stuff instead."

A low whistle escaped Ann's lips as she started towards the door. "I ain't being there then."

"You and me both," Doug yelled across the room, his words almost drowned out amongst the chatter. His gaze followed his now fully-grown daughter, pride filling every little corner of his orange eyes. "You're just like you're mother, Ann."

_Ann's P.O.V_

Why do I have to go out and get wine? Can't Dad send Cliff or something? I'm supposed to be working on my best friend's dress, darn it! Does the world like torturing me? Do the people up there sit on those puffy white clouds and laugh cheerfully down at me, just thinking up news ways to tick me off? Cuz if they do, I need to have a serious talk with these people.

I let out a sigh as my hands push on the old wooden inn door, swinging open easily with its rusty hinges. Note to self: tell Dad to fix those annoying squeaky hinges. Bright sunlight poured into the room as I stepped out and closed the door firmly behind me. The smells of different plants wafted to my nose, making me sneeze in surprise.

Dang allergies…

Rubbing my nose and huffing at the flowers, I continued on my path to old Dukey's place. The old brick walkway felt like an old friend under my feet since I've fetched wine for my dad ever since I was ten. My brown heels scuff the edges of the bricks, lost in my thoughts.

The Goddess Festival was only a couple days away and I still hadn't gotten my stinking dress! What does a gal have to do around here to sweet talk her dad into buying her an actual dress? I can't where the same one I wore last year! That would be… like a total idiotic movement on the road of development! Does he not know the emotional scarring I could go through if I don't get a new dress? I could be hurt for life! Doesn't anyone care? Why is the world so cruel!!

Ahem… No one heard that, right? Of course not! I said it in my thoughts, didn't I? Ah well, nobody's around anyways and I guess I'm kind of blowing this thing out of proportion.

Besides, the dress isn't that important…

HAVING A DATE IS WHAT'S IMPORTANT AND I DON'T HAVE ONE!! Showing to a dance without a date is a huge scar on your social life forever. And I do not want that!

Hmm… I wonder if it's illegal to hogtie some random cute guy walking down the streets and force him to be my date. If so-

"Ann!!" shouted a voice, bringing me from my thoughts. Wheeling about on my heels, I spot a certain blonde farmer sprinting down the brick paved path towards me, her hand waving like crazy.

Claire came to a halt in front of me and leaned down to rest on her knees, her curtain on blonde hair falling gracefully into her face. "Ann-huff-been-huff-looking-huff huff-everywhere for ya…" she gasped, short of breath as she returned to her standing position and beamed at me.

"CLAIRE!!" I suddenly screamed, freaking her out to no end as my eyes traveled to her attire. "OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR OVERALLS!!" I waved my hands in the air to emphasize my point and to let off some of my steam.

The female's eyes had shrunk into little tiny dots from my unexpected outburst. I should really start taking some temper control classes or something like that. Shaking her blonde locks and rapidly blinking, Claire put on a genuine smile. "Yep! So what do ya think?" my friend asked, twirling around with her arms outstretched so I could get the full view.

What do I think?

Why does Claire always get new clothes!? Isn't there anyone up there watching out for little ol' me? Because whoever it is, is seriously doing a really, really, really bad job. Nonetheless, I can put aside my jealous feelings to compliment a friend on her excellent new choice.

"They look good!" I commented, dashing about Claire as I looked her up and down. "Not as good as your Goddess dress will, but still excellent!"

"My Goddess dress?" Claire questioned, a confused look on her features.

I mentally smacked myself. "Oh, I just got your new dress for the festival today and let me tell you, you will be looking beautiful on the night of the festival! Elli's done a magnificent job and now all I have to do to make it look magnificenter is to add my personal touches!"

"Magnificenter?"

"It's one of my words, okay? Don't make fun of my words!" I snapped, my orange braid bouncing up and down as I did. I really should write and publish a book. Ann's Words: Amazing Words That Will Make You Sound Smarticle! (Title work in progress.)

"So what are you doing away from your farm?" I asked, folding my arms behind my head as a pillow and continuing my walk to the wine shop.

I swear I saw a small blush form on Claire's cheeks just then, but it was gone in like a nano-second. Wonder if she's finally wrangled up a guy?

"I was helping Mary at the library; she needed to tidy up a bit. She says I'm hanging around you too much," Claire answered with a laugh, her blue gaze sweeping over the surrounding flora.

"Consider that a compliment!" I replied, pointing one finger to the sky as we walked around the corner to Duke's place. "And your new clothes?"

"A gift from my sister." She self-consciously tugged her red and white tank top down.

"Sister? Huh… You think you know a person and then you find out that they've been hiding the fact that they have a sister. What is this era coming to?" I mused, knowing that every word that came out of my mouth was dripping with accusing guilt.

The blonde's face flushed red. "It's not like that at all! It's just no one ever asked and I don't really get along with her so…" Claire let her voice fall off on the end, her eyes now downcast as she wrapped her red-jacketed arms around her thin frame.

"Ahh…" I replied, tapping my chin thoughtfully. "I see… So a sister you never really got along with sent you these?" I pointed one of my nimble fingers at her denim jacket and gave her arm a playful poke.

"She married a rich man, okay? I'm still leaning on the fact that Mom probably forces her and that these are just hand-me downs."

I let out a snort. "I'm glad I'm an only child. …I must thank Dad and Mom for their thoughtfulness for my feelings."

"Maybe they were just smart and didn't want two Ann's running about the place."

"Mayb- HEY!!" Man do I feel stupid, not picking up on the sarcasm and all. Other note to self: Pay more attention when friends are talking to you. I wheeled around and gave her a fake mad glare to get my point across.

"I'm just kidding!" the blonde farmer replied, laughing in between her words. "So what are you doing out here?"

I stopped in front of Aja winery and gazed at the old slightly rundown house, fully aware of Claire staring at me, probably confused. I usually tried to avoid coming here for two reasons. One, I always seemed to come when Duke and Manna were arguing which left me either feeling very uncomfortable or dragged in the middle of it; Two, Cliff.

Okay! I liked him, you got me there but he doesn't need to know that. Can you imagine how awkward that would be for me, Cliff, Dad, even Gray if I told him and he didn't return those feelings?! We would be like avoiding each other for the rest of our lives and…

I'm worried that I might scare him away.

Cliff is the type that can move away or run away easily from his problems. Me, well, I'm the type that has a conscious and is haunted by it every waking moment! If he ran away because of me, I would never forgive myself. And I don't know if I could live with that.

"Uh… Ann?"

Claire's soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts again. "He, he… Sorry about that. Kind of spaced out for a second there," I explained, rubbing the back of my head and turning my gaze on her. I'm sure my cheeks were slightly red out of embarrassment.

The female standing next to me smiled. "S' alright. So, why were you away from the inn again?"

I blinked at my own stupidity. "Oh! Dad wanted me to get another load of cherry wine for the Inn's bar."

"You mean you're out already?"

"Karen and Duke had this drinking contest the other night," I replied, shrugging my shoulders and starting up towards the main house.

"Oh," was all Claire said, slowly following me up to the door. Her blue gaze wandered around the winery grounds as if looking for something. "Hey, don't you think it's strange that neither Cliff nor Duke are out here picking grapes? I mean, at least Cliff does it around noon spring through fall, right?"

Again, I shrugged my shoulders and firmly knocked on the door. "Maybe they're down in the cellar or something."

"Yeah… maybe you're right. Still…" Claire's voice drifted off at the end as I pounded louder on the door. Usually the sound of Manna's scrambling to answer the door the second there's company could be heard even through the wood. Wonder why I don't hear anything.

"Manna!!" I shouted, hammering my fist on the door again. "Duke!! …Anybody?"

"Duke and Manna left for a wine contest in Forget-Me-Not Valley this morning," came the reply of a gruff and familiar male voice from the side.

Claire and I turned our blue gaze on none other than Cliff. He was standing right outside the wine cellar with a pair of keys in his hand and a basket set along the shed's wall. His extremely hot muscles on his arms were visible because of his sleeves brown tank top with a white fur collar. (Who wears fur in the middle of spring?) His handsome brown eyes glanced from Claire to me then back to Claire again. It took me a moment to stop gazing at him and to actually comprehend what he said.

Making a loud huff of annoyance, I angrily crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against door in frustration. Hopefully anyone who saw the blush on my face would think it was from anger. "Just great… Out of all the days the contest could've been, it just had to be this day."

Claire turned her sapphire gaze on me. "Uh… Don't worry, Ann. I'm sure they left a crate of cherry red wine around here somewhere if Duke just drank the last of it before he left."

"Cherry red wine?" Cliff questioned, stuffing his free hand in his brown side pocket of his tan pants. "This wouldn't happen to be for the inn, would it?"

"YESS!!" I cried, running past a startled Claire and towards Cliff with my hands clasped together. "Do you have it?"

The brown-haired male smiled that oh so gorgeous white smile of his. "Yeah. Duke left a whole crate of it in the wine cellar. Said it was for the Inn. Do you want it now or do you want me to drop it off after my shift ends?"

"We'll pick it up," Claire replied, echoing my thoughts. I heard her trail up behind me and beam at Cliff. I saw Cliff grin back.

…That better have been a friend-to-friend smile.

_A couple minutes later…_

"Yep! It's all here! All the jugs we need to keep Karen off the heavy stuff until Duke and Manna return," I concluded, standing up from my squat down position by the crate filled with cherry red wine. The darkness in the lower level of the cellar made the box hard to distinguish between the other three but Cliff and I managed while Claire held a small lantern over the crates.

Small cobwebs lined the corners of the stone walled lower level of the wine cellar. Four crates coated in a thin layer of dust were set upon the wooden ground. No electricity ran through the whole shed, so a lantern had been sitting on the upper most step. Several other racks of large barrels containing wine lined the walls.

Turning around to face my companions, I grinned. "So how much does Dad owe you?" I asked to Cliff.

The male scratched his head for a moment, lost in his calculations. "Let's see… taking into account that this is the last of the cherry red wine and the plant that's used to make it going extinct… Around 4000G."

"4000G?!" I shrieked. Usually this much only cost a good heaping 2500G which we could barely afford as it is, but 4000G? Dad may be considering auctioning me off to the highest bidder in Mineral Town now…

Cliff's small grin faded and his eyes became downcast. "I guess I could negotiate with Duke about it when he gets back-."

"I'll pay for it," Claire suddenly said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. We both turned around in shock, her figure illuminated by the light of the lantern she was holding in one hand.

"Claire…" I started, a depressing tone in my voice. I knew the farmer made a lot of money (more than the normal person in Mineral Town that's for sure) but I couldn't let her just waste away 4000G just for some wine. "I couldn't let you-."

"It's fine," the blonde reassured me, untying a small brown bag from the side of her jeans. The sound of clanking coins filled the air. "It's the least I could do for the dress you're helping make and the free lunch you and your Dad gave me when I first arrived. Hold this, please." The lantern exchanged hands to Cliff, who was looking from me to Claire then back to me again, a questioning look on his face.

By the light of the lantern, Claire untied the gold thread around the small brown bag's opening and dumped its content into her hand. Twelve huge, twinkling gold coins were present on her white-gloved hand. Counting out four, the female dumped the other eight into the bag and retied the gold thread. Scooping her hand around the coins to keep them safe, Claire tied the bag back onto her denim belt thread.

"This should cover it," she boasted, dropping the four coins into Cliff's outstretched hand.

The brown male grinned again. "Never knew a gal who carried around more than 4000G."

"Well," Claire countered, her hands placed on her hips, "Now you do."

Cliff let out a small chuckle and recounted the coins before stuffing them in his pant's pocket. He smiled a gentle smile that Claire returned.

They're just friends, Ann… Just friends.

"So I'll carry this up," I interrupted, running my hands down the sides of the box until I found the bottom. With a heave, I lifted it off the ground and recomposed my balance so I didn't stumble and break the wine bottles. Man, I would never live down the comments that Karen and Claire cooked up if I did break 4000G worth of bottles.

"Here," Cliff began, returning the lantern to Claire and putting his hands on the free space at the bottom of the box. His own finger ever so slightly brushed against mine, sending shivers up my spine. "I'll carry it."

"Ya sure?" I questioned, arching one of my eyebrows even thought I was furiously blushing in the darkness at his closeness.

"I'm sure," Cliff chuckled, my grip slowly loosening on the box so as to make sure he could hold it. As my fingers drifted away from the bottom, my heart gave a little sigh of disappointment. I kind of liked being that close to him…

WHAT AM I SAYING!? Focus Ann! Focus!

"EEEKK!!" Claire suddenly screamed, the sound of a mouse's squeak and her stumbling footsteps echoing following it.

I glanced over to where Claire was. By the glow of the bobbing lantern, Claire's backing away figure was visible as was that of a tiny mouse shaped shadow on her foot as she furiously shook it.

"GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!" she shrieked, continuing to kick her right foot at nothing but air as a little white mouse with red eyes clung on for dear life. After one final kick, the blonde-haired female's leg collided with the cobblestone wall, causing the mouse to go flying across the room. As the tiny creature hit the floor, it recovered just as fast and scampered into a tiny hole in the wall.

Claire's body was visibly shaking and it took all my willpower not to burst out laughing at her wide as a saucer plate eyes. You'd think she just saw the dead instead of a mouse.

Cliff, on the other hand, was not as self-controlling as me. His low chuckles escaped his lips even though he was biting the side of mouth. Claire's sharp ears picked up on the silent chuckles as she threw a death glare towards Cliff and a look that said don't-you-dare-or-else at me.

"What? Me? Laugh at you? Oh pish-posh darling," I sarcastically commented, waving my hands about and making my eyes appear extremely innocent. I had a lot of practice on Dad.

"This. Never. Happened," threatened the farmer, glaring from Cliff to me then back again as she fixed the lantern's lighting to shine upon both of our faces. "Got it?"

"I saw nothing," Cliff stated, letting a small chuckle slid by.

"Hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil!" I mocked, covering my eyes and peeking out at a trying hard not to grin Claire. "Now come one, you two!" I ordered, sprinting towards the steps. "We've got wine to deliver!" Striking a dramatic pose, I bounded up the stair and into the somewhat lit upper wine cellar.

"Do you know how utterly bad that sounded?" the blonde farmer commented, letting Cliff go up the stairs first before following him with the lantern still lit. As she reached the top step, Claire opened the small clear glass surrounding the flame and blew the small fire out. She set it down on the right corner on the top wooden step before entering the top level and standing back behind Cliff, who was a few paces behind me.

"Hm," I replied, shrugging my shoulders carelessly as I sauntered up to the door. I don't know about anyone else, but it was starting to stink in here and I was ready to get out. Now all I had to do was turn the doorknob this way like so and…

A small snap like the breaking up metal was heard, only loud enough for me to actually hear it. I was afraid to glance down, but I did anyways.

Uh oh...

"Uh oh," I muttered, my eyes going wide as I stared at what was now in my hand.

"Uh oh?" Claire and Cliff questioned, both standing a ways back so they couldn't see what had broken.

My face flushed red out of embarrassment. "Uh… Ha, ha… he, he?" I began, whirling around on my feet and hiding what I had broke behind my back.

Maybe there's another way out or Cliff knows how to fix it…

"Ha, ha!" I faked laughed, receiving strange looks from my two companions. "Okay, before I say anything-Ha, ha!- we are gonna look back on this day and laugh ourselves to our graves. Ha, ha!"

"Ann, what did you break?" Claire asked, reading my mind as she rested her forehead in one of her slim hands.

How does she do that?

Cliff glanced from Claire to me. "Ann?"

"Now remember," I stated, laughing in between every two words to buy myself some time before Claire killed me. "We're gonna laugh about this a few years from now!" Rocking back and worth of my heels and I pulled what was behind back and held the slim object out in front of them.

Both of their eyes went wide with shock, anger, and fright I guess.

I twirled the broken doorknob in my hand. "We're kind of stuck in here."

**A/N: Was gonna add more, but my fingers are too tired. Anyways, I hoped you all liked it. **

**Speical news: I've thought up a rally of Harvest Moon oneshots that I may be able to do, tell me what you guys and gals think!**

**Kaitie: Age Is Just a Number: Still deciding on the pairing. JackXKaite or KaiteXCarl.**

**Tori and Melody: Another Day, Another Spell Gone Wrong. Done as a request for Laugh, Love, Live. Tori and Melody's discussion of love while trying to fix Melody's mix-up. **

**KaiXClaire: Cornstalks: Going to be done as a request. After escaping from Rick yet again, Kai just happens to stumble across the new farmer's farm (Try saying that six times fast) for the first time...**

**Island of Happines oneshot. I don't actually know what to do for this one. I've seen the manga chapters of this game on a website and I have to say that I'm loving it! I'm thinking that I'll do a MarkXChelsea oneshot on one of their heart events. I may also write a lone fic for Island of Happiness once Friendship or Love? is done. Again, give me your thoughts on what I should do.**

**I don't really know what to do for half of em. You get this idea and then... Plop! Nothing.) Well, I'll be looking forward to your feedback. See ya next time! **


	8. Blue Feather

**Friendship or Love? **

**A/N: -Dramatic entrance with blinking lights and a lot of smoke- I'm back!! For real this time! And with a reeeaallly long chapter let me tell you. Whew my fingers are tired.**

**The reason that I was gone so long? Bascially just emotional problems. School, friends, stuff like that was the kind of stuff I was dealing with. I didn't really want to come back until I got it all sorted out and stood strong on my own two feet so I took a little-long-break to sort things out. I'm okay now, still kind of down with other matters but I'm slowly getting better. **

**Just the regular drama everyone faces every once and a while. **

**Now so I don't ramble on any longer, **

**On with the story! (You all missed that didn't you?)**

_Poultry Farm; Popuri's P.O.V_

"RIIIIIIIIIICCCKKK!" I shrieked, slamming the refrigerator door shut behind me as I pivoted on my heels and stomped angrily towards the living room, where said criminal master mind was supposedly relaxing.

A sprig of wild orange hair was trying in vain to hide behind the couch as I marched into the room, unintentionally giving him away when a layer of dust rose up on him and caused him to sneeze. Humph. Serves him right. It's his own fault for not dusting the living room yet. And he calls me lazy.

"Rick," I hissed, grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be a pillow from the recliner, and sprinting over to his oh-so original hiding place. Please! He always hid there when we were five and playing hide-and-seek. Can't that idiot use his brain for more than chicken care?

Oh wait… What brain?

"Rick, get up!"

"Uh…Hey Popuri," the moron said, his voice muffled because half of his head was hidden underneath the sofa flap. "Uh… Just dusting…" Not even pausing to look at me, Rick tried to hide more of his body underneath the sofa, safe from whatever assault he had coming.

Too bad my stupid brother was now almost twice the size of the limited space available to him as a shelter.

"You're dusting with your hair?"

"Yes with my hair! Is there a problem with that? We all have our way of doing things! Now if you'll excuse me…"

I rolled my eyes. Idiot, idiot, idiot. How was I related to someone like this? "That wasn't even a nice try, Rick! Now get up!"

"Why?"

"You know why!"

"No. No, I don't."

"You're really pushing it Rick! So help me, if you don't come out from under the couch in five seconds I will call Karen and trust me, the end result will not be pretty." I even had my future sister-in-law on speed dial.

"….Y-You don't have the guts."

"Watch me." Let's see who was faster; Rick booking a jet plane to Hawaii or Karen sprinting a block to pulverize Rick. My gold's on Karen.

A brief moment of silence passed between us as I took a few steps back, ready to leap for the phone if he even thought about running to that door.

Just as the click of me getting the phone of the hinge echoed across the empty room, I heard a sigh emit from the older brother. "All right, all right."

A triumphant smile blossomed across my lips as I watched Rick ungracefully pull his head out from the space below; banging his head on the low boards in the process and earning a laugh from me. Hands on my hips, I observed him with one eye as he desperately tried to wipe off the layers of dust bunnies coating his glasses with the edge of his non-too-clean sweater, only succeeding in smearing the grime.

"Serve's you right," I chided, playing the phone back on the receiver and taking up the pillow I had set down on the floor to hold the phone. "Now…" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Where are my pineapple slices?"

"What pineapple slices?" Rick questioned, feigning innocence…or at least trying.

"You know what pineapple slices! The pineapple slices I had spent weeks trying to find and then storing them all winter season!"

"The ones you constantly spent every hour of your day making sure they were as fresh as possible?" He quirked an eyebrow and wobbly got to his feet, hair still a disheveled mess.

"Yes! Where are they?"

"The ones you said were for Kai?"

"Stop beating around the bush, Rick!" I scolded, holding my pillow threateningly. "Where are they?"

The idiot held his hands up in defense. "What makes you think I even touched them? Those things were decorated with warning symbols like skulls and crossbones along with sayings like "Do not touch or die!" or "Property of Popuri," and even "For Kai-e-poo."" Rick grimaced at the last label.

Kudos to him for actually reading the warnings. "Exactly. Rick, you're the only one who lives here besides me. They were in the fridge, safe and sound last night." I pointed to the kitchen to emphasis my point. "Today, they're gone. What did you do with them?"

"I didn't touch them."

"Rick-!"

"Maybe a chicken got to them!" my older brother proposed, eyes wide with hope as he made a few steps towards the door. "I'll just go and see if I can spot any clues in the chicken coop…"

I slapped my forehead with frustration as he bolted out the door. "I'm calling Karen!" I warned, picking up the phone once again. That outta get to him.

"Fine, fine, fine!" he yelled, coming back in the house through the still swinging door with his hands up in defeat.

Dang, he didn't get far.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he took a step back from my no doubt frightening appearance before continuing. "…I-I gave them to Doug."

A beat was all the safe time he had left.

"YOU WHAT?!" I shrieked, chucking the pillow at his head. How could he?! Those were for Kai! Two seasons of intensive care and patience exploding right in my face! What a great brother he is! "YOU IDIOT!!"

Diving behind the coffee table and barely managing to avoid the thrown projectile, he peeked out at me. "G-Geez, Popuri! Calm down! They were just pieces of fruit! Doug needed them to prepare a beverage for the Goddess Festival. …I didn't think you would mind. Besides," he continued, going into his 'Kai-lecture' mode. "Kai has enough money to buy himself a pineapple dish from the Inn. You don't need to waste your time making him a dish or even chasing after him for that matter. I'm sure there's a perfectly acceptable guy somewhere-."

I cut him off with a growl. This time, he had taken it way too far. I take back what I said, screamed, earlier. He's not just an idiot; he's a moronic idiot. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!! YOU CAN'T CONTROL WHO I LOVE!! AND THOSE PINEAPPLE SLICES WERE FOR KAI!!" In a blind frenzy, I grabbed the other pillow and hurled it at his head. "I WAS GOING TO SURPRISE HIM WITH HIS FAVORITE DISH!!" I gritted my teeth, a bad habit I did whenever I was extremely pissed off. "AND NOW I CAN'T!! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!! YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHER EVER!!"

A groan sounded from behind the table as the pillow made contact with his forehead. "You can buy more, you know!"

"BUT THEY WON'T BE SPECIAL!! THEY'LL JUST BE REGULAR PINEAPPLES!" I screeched, picking up another pillow from the couch. I admit, maybe I was going a bit overboard, but right now, I didn't care. I didn't care if my brother thought I was crazy and I sure as hell didn't care what kind of cause they went to.

The point was…they were gone.

Hastily, I tucked a strand of my puffy hair behind my ear and prepared to throw the next pillow.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rick yelled, waving his hands above his head as he saw my movements. "Doug said he wasn't going to make the beverage until a day before the Festival. I'm sure if you ask him, you can at least get some back."

I paused, considering the option. The least I could do was try. ...Maybe he wasn't a moronic idiot after all; just an idiot.

Huffily crossing my arms over my chest, pillow still in hand, I continued to glare at him. "Fine. You got lucky this time."

Fed up with the world, I crossed the room and fingered Mom's old pink shawl that hung on the coat hanger right by the door, considering putting it on. This was my tradition now, walking to the door, briefly touching Mom's shawl and each time thinking about what it would look like wrapped around my shoulders.

Mom always said I would look just like her with it on.

Eyebrows furrowing, I let my hand drop and composed myself. She was gone. Gone, gone, gone, gone, **gone.** It just seemed so hard to believe that I wouldn't wake up one day and see her standing behind the kitchen counter, smiling and laughing as she fixed her famous omelets for me and Rick for breakfast.

It was strange how fast I could remember Mom and just suddenly feel this emptiness inside of me, letting it eat away at me. Mom always said I could have the strangest mood swings.

We all die eventually but…why do some have to go so soon? Can't the Goddess tell that we still need them down here? If so…then why take them?

"Uh… Popuri?" Rick's voice suddenly shattered my fantasy vision and brought me back. Back into the cold, hard reality of hurt.

But somewhere inside of me a little voice rang out, _You're not the only one hurt. _A glance back at Rick's head that was peeking out from behind the couch told me that I was not alone. I wasn't alone with my rage towards whoever decided it was her time and I wasn't alone with the fake smiles I gave everyone, telling them I was fine and that I would survive.

Rick was going through the exact same thing; phony grins and all.

But somehow my heart wouldn't except it. Somewhere, I still thought I was alone. Still too soon I guess. Maybe someday…

I gave a small shake of my head to bring me out of my depression. I was angry at Rick… Had to stay angry at Rick.

Putting on my best annoyed expression, I threw my brother a false death glare and made the 'I'm-watching-you-sign' before turning back to the wooden entrance, trying to wipe away the quivering tears behind my eyelashes that were just waiting to fall.

Had to stay strong. For Mom at least…

Regaining my self-control, I finally managed to bring back the boiling fury that was directed at the geek behind me. I yanked open the door and let the sunlight pour in as I slipped on my shoes that were on the small floor mat. noticing that I still had the pillow in one hand. An evil smirk suddenly crossed my lips.

I guess Mom was right after all when she said I had crazy mood swings. From angry to sad to as wicked as the devil…or Stu with a fake snake.

Whirling around on my heels, I spotted my victim lounging on the couch, sighing in relief at being "off the hook". His eyes were closed and I was sure that he was pleasantly unaware of what was about to hit him. Oooh, this was just too good to pass up! Let's see what happens when you mess with Popuri!

I brought my arm back and made sure to aim exactly for his face. Here's where all those pitching lessons I took in the city pay off.

Chucking the pillow just like I was taught with a baseball, I watched in delight as the blue projectile silently sailed through air, heading straight for his face. Go baby, GO!

**THAWCK!** Home run! And the crowd goes wild!! Popuri: 100,000; Rick: 0! Somebody shut up the referee; that was not a foul by any means!

"Stay away from my stuff!" I concluded, unable to hide the smile at the pillow that had just landed perfectly in his surprised, dust covered face. Revenge was sooo sweet!

Not waiting for a response, I slammed the door shut behind me and took off down the porch. Leaping off the last step and onto the dirt path, I clutched the shawl to me as I started my sprint towards the inn, giving a goodbye wave to the chickens that were out in the pen.

Maybe it was the chickens or, oh I don't know, hitting Rick in the face with a pillow for taking **my **special ingredient, but I left in a much better mood than I was in two minutes ago.

_Local Supermarket; Karen's P.O.V…_

"O light beyond the holy light. Please deliver us from this smite. Send us wings and golden harps to carry us to the holy ground. Don't let us fall on our trip and please keep the gates open. Watch us land on heavenly clouds and please send eternal bliss," I sang, letting my voice carry through the empty basement, the unpacked boxes being my only audience.

Tucking a strand of dirty blonde hair behind my ear, I wiped a used dust rag over another box hidden in the corner, a cloud of dirt collecting at the bottom before I pulled it in front of me. The last note of the song came and I tried yet again to achieve that high octave. "And please send us eternal…" Huge gulp of air for the elongated whole note. "…Bllliiii-."

I cut off suddenly, my voice cracking once again at the very end and making the note sound horrible. "Damn it," I cursed, dropping the bags of flour that I was unloading on the cement floor and turning to the sheet of music I had set out by the stairs which, thankfully, I was sitting next to. "Okay… ending, ending, ending… Ah! Here we go. …Do, re, mi, fa, sol, la ti, high do, high re, high mi… high fa! That's the note I need to hit! Not high sol! Stupid." I delivered a light smack to my head as I resumed my task.

I had almost cursed the Mayor to oblivion when he had sprung on me that I would be singing a solo at the Goddess Festival but I kept a controlled temper since I was sober at the time. Now whatever happens after I had thirteen glasses of cherry wine would be an entirely different story and I would make sure that nobody would be able to prove anything. Be afraid, Mayor; be very afraid.

So, instead of going to see Ann and Elli's progress on Claire's dress, I was stuck down in the basement learning this stupid song and helping out my absent parents. As far as I was concerned, they had gone to see the Doctor about something and had left me alone to tend to today's shipment. I swear, sometimes it seems like I'm more responsible than them! Goddess knows what they'll do when I move out…or at least what my Dad will do without someone here to harass people who say to just "put it on their tabs." Load of crap if you ask me.

Sometimes, I even question why they got married. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my parents dearly put they're just so different. Mom being serious, strict, and elegant while Dad's…for lack of a better word, (forgive me) a wuss. It just seems like Mom wouldn't even cast him a sideway's glance in their younger days. Maybe it was that whole compatibility blood type craze that was going around back then. Supposedly, people could only marry someone who had a compatible blood type with theirs. Mom's type A positive which is associated with a calm, composed, and serious person. Right on the dot there. But in the blood compatibility thing though, it means that she could only marry a type AB person to match up perfectly.

An AB blood type person is supposed to be cool, controlled, and rational. …Dad's supposed to be an AB blood type. Seeing the math mistake here? I would've taken Dad for a B negative blood type but not an AB. Evidently that's the grounds that their marriage was based on, but I'm not entirely sure. Mom did mention something about being childhood friends and I found some of Dad's old love letters so it could've been just for love.

At least, that's what I like to think.

Hurling the empty box over to the pile in the dusty right hand corner of the room, I grabbed my clipboard off the ground with the checklist attached, black markings signifying the rest of the checked supplies. "18 bags of flour…check." I patted the heavy and sandy bags before scanning the room for the next item. I knew it was in a pile somewhere.

It was extremely hard finding anything in this dark, slightly damp hole that my parent's call an unfinished basements. Dark cobblestones made up the walls along with frequent spider webs serving as oh-so pleasant decorations. The only light that entered the room was from the store above and the small, grim covered light bulb swaying precariously on its metal chain; the creaks that it was making creeping me out to no end.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, pointing my pencil to a small bundle in the northeast corner. "Sixteen bundles of dumpling powder…check." I tapped my chin with the eraser end of the pencil, shifting my curled up knees from the floor to a wooden stair board. "Now all I gotta do is find that curry powder and I'll be good to go-." I mumbled to myself, suddenly stopping when I saw that there was page two to the checklist.

Inwardly groaning, I flipped the front page over and read the one item printed on the crisp white paper.

My mouth literally hit the polluted floor.

"A blue feather?!" I questioned, checking the letters to make sure I was reading it right and then looking about the room. I would surely remember seeing a blue feather in one of boxes I had unpacked and as far as I was concerned there were no other boxes with any items in them.

I stared at the list again, running my pencil along the item and drawing a large circle around it. Maybe I had missed it. Or maybe it was on a special shipping schedule, being equivalent to an engagement ring or something.

The important fact wasn't where it was; it was who had ordered it.

Trent and Elli were still in the dating phase last time I checked and Ann and Cliff certainly weren't tying the knot soon, having not been on one date and all. Rick and I… No. Just no. We were only friends, no matter what Manna babbled about.

That left Popuri, Claire, and Mary as the possible bride-to-be's.

Kai wasn't even coming until summer so that left him and Popuri out of the possible loop…. Then, who was left for Mary or Claire?

It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks being pounded on me by the Harvest Goddess.

Gray was the only bachelor left. That meant…that he….and Claire or Mary….would be….

**Dear Goddess. **

"Don't go jumping to conclusions now, Karen old girl," I mentally warned myself. "You've never even seen Gray with Claire and he and Mary are just friends, like you and Rick. It couldn't be….possible…"

The sudden chiming of the bell from upstairs signaled a customer and the end of my musing. Reluctantly, I put down the list and bitten pencil, not aware that I had been chewing on the end for some time. Curse my bad habits.

As I slowly ascended the stairs, my mind still thick with thoughts of the blue feather (like, "Kai could have ordered it last year" or "Maybe one of the older guys finally found a girl" and "Dad could have ordered it just in case") I gradually noticed that numerous dust bunnies caked my body. Damn it.

_Dang filthy basement, _I silently cursed, brushing and picking at the dirt cloaking me. _This is not how I want to serve a customer! Especially when money is this tight! Would it kill my parents to actually clean up down there? _

I was still furiously flicking at almost invisible dust bunnies in my hair when I took up position behind the register, probably looking like an idiot/freak to whoever was watching. "Welcome to–ugh-Mineral Town Supermarket,-agh-how may I-ugh-help you?" I questioned, pulling some of my gorgeous hair out in the process of trying to get the dirt out and leading to broken sentences. I still hadn't looked up to see who it was.

"…Uh… Did I come at a bad time?" spoke a rugged male voice before me.

My head snapped up in response, stray locks of dirty blonde hair falling into my sharp green gaze and obscuring the purple and black image from my sight.

I knew that voice. I knew that voice all too well.

Blowing the hair out of face, I held it back with my hands and gazed in disbelief. No… It wasn't Summer! Or was it? I couldn't tell how much time had passed in the basement.

"Kai?!"

_Winery; Claire's P.O.V…_

Mitzi? No. …Sally? No, too old. …Hmm… Holly? …Too Christmassy. …Twitters? Maybe for a bird, but for a cow…no. Pinky? …She's not pink you moron! Olivia? ….Now where the heck did I pull that name from? Kiki? …I could already see the jokes. Eloise? Heck no, reminds me of a movie or something like that. Lucky? …Used too much.

How 'bout…Ann Jr.? She does tend to run into the door a lot.

I looked up with narrowed eyes from my slumped over position by the window at my so-called friend who was taking a running leap at the door again. Cliff was by her side trying to convince her that if the door didn't break down the twenty times she ran into it before, the twenty first would not make a difference.

"A-Ann you're going get yourself h-hurt," he stuttered. "The door won't give."

"Then I'll make it give," she countered, whipping her head around to face him, braid slapping at her face. "Ann Keeper will not let herself be beaten by a door."

Too late for that.

The fiery redhead waved her hand in a 'Shoo-Fly-Don't-Bother-Me' manner at rest of Cliff's protests and once again crouched down, the staircase to her back. Despite Cliff's objections, Ann took a running leap at the door and leaped into the air when she was mere inches from it.

Overall, it was a very graceful performance. Just the landing needed some work.

A loud **THUD** rang throughout the tiny shed, jostling several bottles of wine and the various barrels precariously positioned on the shelves, threatening to fall at any moment.

Sliding down from her face plant into the door, Ann landed ungracefully on her bottom, several new scuff marks added to her features along with the old bruises. I had to at least to give her props for trying. She deserved that much.

…Then again, considering she's the reason we're locked in here, maybe a twenty second time wouldn't be so bad to watch.

"Ann? Ann? You okay?" Cliff questioned, sprinting over to the fallen redhead who was currently glaring door, willing it to burst into flames. Her hands were already balled up into fists as she shakily got to her feet.

I had to give that girl credit for never giving up.

"This… This…** THING** is… is… the devil's servant!" Ann screeched, her fist pounding along the old wooden door that just would not give. "HELP!! FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESS!! SOMEONE HELP!! ARE YOU PEOPLE DEAF!?"

No, they're not, but I think me and Cliff are now. Besides, we had already tried screaming between tries seven and eight. Nothing. We even tried all three of us ramming into the door for five times until, at the sixth, me, Cliff, and Ann all tripped over one another and I was sent flying into the dark basement somehow. Thus, leading to a ripped shoulder and sprained ankle, forcing me to sit on the sidelines while holding Cliff's ripped bandanna to my bleeding shoulder while thinking up possible cow names for my newborn calf, none of which were appealing to me. Fun, fun, fun. Oh, it's like I'm in Disneyworld!

"A-Ann!" Cliff shouted, grabbing the enraged female by the shoulders and tearing her away from the door, leading to a blush covering his cheeks. "Y-Y-You're gonna hurt yourself if… if you keep this up! W-We need to thin-think of a plan!"

Ann responded positively (not) to his peace talk by holding up her fist to his face. "Tell that to someone who hasn't been stuck in a shed for-! Claire!" Her irked blue eyes whirled from Cliff's petrified brown ones and landed on me. "How long?"

"Three hours," I answered, glancing at my old watch. Hard to believe I spent most of that time going over cow names and tripping into rat infested basements.

"THREE HOURS!" Angrily throwing her hands down, she began pacing the room in a circle in a much less violent manner. Yelling like that must of blown off some steam.

"There just has to be a way out of here. There just has to be," she murmured, looking from the locked and boarded up window to the cellar down below. Her blue eyes then snapped to Cliff, hands folded behind her back as if restraining them from going back to pounding on the door. "Are you 100 positive that there is no other entrance or exit?"

The brunette male paused a second, rubbing his chin in thought. "…Positive."

"What about a secret tunnel?"

"Not that I know of. And I've been working here for about four years so I would think that I would have found any tunnels or passageways or anything like that by now."

The redhead pivoted on her heels, glaring at the door with furrowed eyebrows before she swung around to face Cliff again. "What about a top-secret, hidden entrance that even Duke and Manna don't know about that sucks you in and deposits you into an underground facility that is secretly trying to take over the world?"

She's lost it. Oh wait… You can't lose what you never had.

"A top-secret, hidden entrance that what?" Cliff said, repeating the first words he had heard before drowning out her babble. His brown eyes were wide as he tried to make sense of the fast spoken question and one of his hands was brought to his head, scratching the side of his slightly messy brown hair.

The innkeeper's daughter responded by twirling on the back of her heels and gripping her forehead in frustration. "Ugh! Never mind… Is there at least an emergency first aid kit in here? Claire's shoulder is still bleeding and if we can't take her to the Clinic pronto, then I at least don't want her to faint from the blood loss."

"Geez, thanks for finally noticing me," I added. It had been around fifteen tries since the two had last acknowledged me and boy had I been bored. Holding a ripped bandanna to my shoulder and watching these two bicker over ways to get out of this hell hole was just slightly amusing. Just slightly. It would be much more like a dinner theater if I had food, no worries, and was drunk on one glass of wine. At least then I would go numb and not be disturbed by the jolts of pain running up my right shoulder whenever I shift positions for my hurting butt.

And, even it wasn't in a positive light and had to do with me dying, at least my friend was finally noticing my discomfort after the last two-and-a-half hours.

Ann glanced over her shoulder at me. "You're welcome. Besides, if you die in here, I don't want to be charged with murder and interrogated for three hours. I've been forcibly kept in small rooms enough for one lifetime, thank you very much."

…Somehow the thankful feeling I once had is gone now.

Cliff's brown eyes turned on me, the remains of the blush he had from grabbing Ann still present. "…I think there's a real old one down in the cellar…but I'm not sure if some of the antibiotics in it haven't expired yet."

"That's fine. As long as there are bandages, we'll make do." She twisted her body to face me for a split second, her left hand fishing for the lantern I left on the top most step. "I have enough coopers on my tail already."

"So it was you that robbed that bank!" I sarcastically replied.

Narrowed indigo eyes turned on me. "Har, har. You're a comedian, Claire."

"I try." A sweetly fake smile attached itself to my face.

"You know, I could let you die in here. Me and my dad could throw off a few murder charges with some fake tears. They've worked before," she jokingly responded, beginning her descent down the staircase with Cliff hesitantly following.

"I'd come back and haunt you."

"I'd hire a ghost exterminator."

"I'd-." I paused, going over every comeback I knew but not one seemed to counter hers. "You win this battle!" I yelled after her disappearing form into the blackness below, the little flame from the lantern signaling her movements. "But the war ain't over yet!"

A maniacal laugh echoed from the basement. "Haha! Ann Keeper shall claim her victory, Claire!! Just wait and see!"

With that the teasing battle of words was over and I was left alone by the window…yet again.

I was beginning to think of myself as one of those captured princesses locked in a tower awaiting her dashing prince. Only I sure as hell wasn't any princess and this "tower" was nothing more than a simple wine storage shed with a broken door.

Oh, and I didn't have any Prince Charming waiting to rescue me on horseback. I didn't even have a semi-cute guy riding on a miniature pony…although that would be a pretty funny sight if the guy had long legs that dragged on the ground.

The closest thing I had to a guy was my cute, little puppy-dog, Rover. And like he would come rushing to my rescue. Probably too engrossed in eating his puppy chow for all I care…

Wait. Dog food…

I abruptly slapped my forehead, causing a jolt of pain to travel up my other arm, as the memory of this morning hit me. Did I-? I couldn't have-? Maybe I did but I just couldn't remember. No, I had to help Mary out so I skipped-. It was noon and the animals…

A groan escaped my lips. I was a complete and utter idiot who didn't deserve the name 'Farmer.'"I forgot to feed my animals!"

Well, didn't that just put the icing on the cake.

_Basement of the Winery; Ann's P.O.V…_

"I forgot to feed my animals!" we heard Claire yell from above, more to herself then to us but causing us to glance up at the bottom's of the old floorboards nonetheless.

Putting one hand on my hip, I slowly shook my head, causing my orange braid to flip from shoulder to shoulder. "Poor, poor girl."

"I-I guess," stuttered Cliff, who was down on his knees next to an old wine rack, looking through each little niche for the first aid kit. I had to applaud him for his patience. By now, I would have just tipped over the whole rack, breaking every bottle of wine no doubt, and then grabbed the kit from the remains.

Thankfully though, I had resorted to holding the lantern over the male's stooped over body so he could see clearly. I had to admit that it was an awkward position for the both of us with my hand resting on his shoulder to keep myself from falling over, but sometimes you just had to suck it up and deal with the situation at hand.

Like I was dealing with the fact that my face was literally the color of tomato and there wasn't a doubt it my mind that Cliff had a paler face by the way he kept fidgeting underneath my fingertips and acting like a stammering fool.

…Although he was cute when he was nervous.

UGH!! There I go again! Thinking he's cute/hot/a stud! When will it end! I like him, okay?! There! I said it in my mind, I am cured! Never again will these thoughts haunt my mind. End of story. It's the past, forget about it. Moving on.

"F-Found anything yet?" I asked, stuttering slightly. Ann Keeper never stuttered. Sigh…looks like I'm not cured. Darn it!

"N-N-No," he answered, almost dropping the wine bottle that he was holding since his hands were trembling so bad.

Poor guy. My hotness must be getting to him. Even I have to admit that I look pretty good for someone my age…which is kept a secret from everyone except my Dad and me so don't even think about it!

Great I'm now subconsciously yelling at people inside my head. I've officially lost it. Been in here waaay too long.

Almost out of blue and because of my great luck (not Remember? I was the one that got us locked in here in the first place) I spied a speck of white almost hidden in the smallest corner hole you could possible imagine. "Cliff," I started, tapping his shoulder lightly to get his attention.

"Y-Y-Yeah?" Still stuttering? Dang, I must be looking even better than I thought. Who says blondes are hotter than redheads.

"Look over there. In the bottom right hand little rack thingie." What? I didn't know what to call one of those holes that you put wine into.

Complying with my directions, the brunette's hands abandoned the upper most racks and began digging where I had instructed. A smile graced his lips as his hands made contact with something hard and squarely-shaped. "I think I found it."  
Cliff tugged on the item, both of us expecting it to just slide out of the wooden container.

Sadly, with my luck, nothing is ever as expected or as easy as I think it will be.

Nothing came.

Cliff tugged again, this time putting both hands on the kit and pulling backwards.

Nothing, nada, zilch.

"It's stuck," the male before me grumbled, trying again to jostle the item loose. Thank you, Captain Obvious.

"Let me try," I ordered, nudging him to the side and handing him the lantern, the flame still burning bright. Never send a man to do a woman's job.

Kneeling down until my whole body was pressed to the ground, I placed one eye against the opening, ignoring the creepy-crawly feeling of the spiders skittering down the sides of the rack, and tried hard to see the kit with what little light I was given. Why was it that whenever you needed something, it was always in the most uncanny and just plain mucky place? I swear it sometimes felt like my life was controlled by some crazy writer. Weird, huh?

After much squinting and adjusting my head, I finally got a glimpse of the box forcibly jammed between two of the small wooden boards making up the diamond/square. Dang Manna must have been really mad at Duke when she was placing the thing. ..Or maybe it was Duke that was mad at Manna for giving him another lecture. I don't know how he stands her babbling because I would die if I lived with someone who talked my ear off all day. Literally, they would find me dead, on my bed, with two pillows still roughly held against my ears from trying to block out the sound. "What a pitiful end," they would say. "And she was so young."

I would understand why Duke drinks so much then. Things always seem better when you're not completely sober. Things always seem laughable. Like you don't have a care in the world. …And then chickens haunt your dreams with their little yellow beaks and white feathers.

Err… Scratch out that last part. Y'all heard nothing. That was probably a result of me passing out by the Poultry Farm. Yeah…if any of you want to pass out on drinks, make sure the last thing you see is a hot guy and not chickens out the whazoo.

Back to the matter at hand now.

"It's jammed between the two boards," I commented, sitting up and folding my legs beneath me. I swear they must have built the wine rack around it to get the kit to fit…and they might've done that with the door too. I tugged on it to prove my point, a shiver running down my spine at the feel of cobwebs brushing against my skin.

Now I'm not a girly-girl but spiders just creep me out to no end. The way their hairy legs move and their beady little eyes seem to stare at you the moment before you crush 'em… Uhha!

"Here, let me see." Also getting down on his hands and knees while putting the lantern between us (why we didn't think of that before I will never know), Cliff peered into the incredibly small alcove. A few seconds passed of Cliff squinting and adjusting, just as I had done, before he sat up. "You're right."

Well of course I'm right! I am Ann Keeper after all. …And whoever it is, stop laughing in the back row. It is "The Ann Show" inside my head and I can say anything I want while getting five stars from all the critics. You have no right to laugh unless I crack an extremely hilarious joke in which I will press the 'Laugh' button on my little remote, signaling you to laugh…or forcing you. Whichever works.

…Okay, I've officially gone crazy. Ann admits it herself now take me to the funny farm/cuckoo house! No straightjacket please, I want to retain some of my dignity. I wouldn't say no to some hot guard dudes though.

And there I go again; way off topic. I seriously need to get some counseling or something to straighten out my jumping from subject to subject habit.

"No good," Cliff hummed all of a sudden, breaking me out of my deep-as-the-ocean thoughts. He pulled his slightly scarped hand out of the tiny compartment and brushed off the flecks of dirt clinging to his sweaty palms. "I can't manually adjust the boards and there's no way to pull it out without getting it unjammed first." Biting on his lower lip, an adorably cute custom of his, the male scratched his chin, gazing at the rack thoughtfully.

I got down on my knees again and peered at the white box. Claire better be thankful that we're going through all this trouble to get one measly first aid kit. I could say I was returning the favor for the wine by getting the kit. Haha! Kill two birds with one stone. Man, am I good. "What if we unloaded some of the wine bottles from on top of it?" I inquired, looking at the several heavy glasses of liquid weighing down on the supporting wood. "You know, lose some dead weight."

But Cliff, being the pessimist that he is, shook his head in disagreement. "The boards are screwed together with tiny bolts. There's no way we'll be able to jostle something this sturdy with manual strength even without the extra weight. …The only way to get the kit out is to somehow bump it loose."

I scanned the dimly lit cellar. There had to be something… My azure eyes landed on the undersized, fur-made pouch that had once been attached to Cliff's belt but now lay discarded on the dusty floor. Aha!

"Hey Cliff." I poked his shoulder to bring of his "thinking" pose. "Do you have anything in your pack that might help?"

His gaze immediately snapped to his bag, the irises of his eyes lighting up in consideration. "…Y-Yeah… Yeah, I think there is a miniature screwdriver in there." Score one for Ann! "Could you go look Ann? I should be in the front pouch."

Without even waiting for my reply, he stooped down again to examine the box and its prison, not once looking up at me to see if I was moving.

It was an understatement to say I was a bit insulted. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't lazy or anything, but it was his bag. Why did I have to get up and look through it? Not to mention all those slams into the door were finally catching up with me and giving my precious head a huge headache. That settled it. After we got out of here, we were going straight to the clinic for some major pain relieving Tylenol.

None the less, really only because he was so hot, I swung my feet out from underneath me and trudged over to the fur-lined bearskin pouch that matched his boots perfectly. Why anyone would wear furry boots in the spring is beyond my comprehension. …And don't even think about cracking a joke at that last statement.

Okay, front pouch, front pouch… How do you get this darn thing open anyways? For a few moments, I flipped the wallet-sized bag over in my hands, looking for some sort of zipper or flap or button; basically whatever would let me in the pouch.

Finally, I spotted a diminutive button, if you could even call something this small a button, that was poking through the coarse fabric. Undoing it, I was met with a jumbled heap of miscellaneous items simply thrown in there with no order whatsoever. Newsflash Cliff: Girls like guys who are organized; not guys who are messy. Ugh, who am I kidding? I'm preaching to the choir.

I began my search by simply pushing the items about with one hand while the other held the bag. The clink and clanks of the various items banging together filled the eerily silent room, Cliff's grunts as he tried to pull the box out being the only thing that broke the sounds.

Let's see…. Winery keys, inn key, trinkets from the city, pictures of family (all of which he's showed me before), extra bandanna, extra ponytail holder, blue feather… Dang it! Where was that screwdrive-?

I abruptly stopped my search, hand hovering over the last item I had found and eyes literally going as wide as saucer plates.

A-A-A b-blue fe-fea-feather?!

**Dear Holy Goddess.**

That meant that he-! And the symbolism-! Engagement! But how-? Where-? Who-? Claire? Someone else? Old girlfriend? Off limits! Moving out! But Dad-! And the winery-! And me! What about-? And that time-! How could he-? But he's hot!

MARRIAGE?!

Wordlessly caught it my own racing thoughts, I unconsciously picked up the feather in between my two fingers and held it in front of my stunned face. My mouth probably resembled that of a gaping fish by now. The world around me had just seemed to melt away, leaving only me and the blue feather dangling in front of me, almost taunting me with its perfect stance.

I couldn't think straight. I couldn't move. I couldn't see right.

I couldn't even breathe properly, causing my breaths to become ragged.

Therefore, notifying Cliff that something was up with me.

Making him turn around…

And see me kneeling beside his pouch with **his **blue feather still in my hands.

I was still too shocked to move or even look at him.

And this all lead up to the first angry statement, directed at me, that I ever heard escape Cliff's lips.

**"What ARE you doing?" **

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: -Insert evil laugh here- Left y'all hanging didn't I? I apologize for any of typos or spelling mistakes. Recently, my beta reader left Fanfiction (everyone cry now!) so I had to beta read this myself at two a.m. in the morning because I couldn't get to sleep. Yeah, really tired now. Now don't worry you GrayXMary fans. Even though I am a GrayXClaire fan, I decided that in the next chapter I will put GrayXMary in the next chapter (and try to bring justice back to Gray's character because after rereading this I thought he was way too out of character in some parts. Forgive me!).**

**Until then! And all reviewers that have stayed with me this long. -Sniff- THANK YOU!! You all deserve ten thousand chocolate chip cookies or whatever your favorite cookie is!**

**Note: Updates will be slow because I am working on my own book at this time and have summer homework. Bummer.**

**Note again: Shout out and apology to JeanCooper who has been patiently waiting for the lazy me to do her KaiXClaire request! I am so sorry! I have the beginning writen and am currently working on it and promise-cross-my-heart-hope-to-die have it done by the end of this month. Everyone give a big thank you to her (and read her awesome stories that I haven't gotten the time to review ((promise I will)) for waiting so patiently!!**


End file.
